Pierwsze śledztwo
by VerMa
Summary: Opowieść o pierwszym poważnym śledztwie Agencji Detektywistycznej Scooby Doo, która po latach stała się Tajemniczą Spółką. Akcja osadzona w nieco zmienionych realiach serialu "Szczeniak zwany Scooby Doo". Główne postacie należą do Hanna-Barbera i Warner Bros. Kompatybilne ze wszystkimi pozostałymi historiami oprócz "Tych wścibskich dzieciaków".
1. Chłopcy

**Cześć!**

**Ogłaszam wszem i wobec, że jeszcze żyję, mam się dobrze i zamierzam opublikować kolejną historię. :) Osadzona jest w realiach serialu "Szczeniak zwany Scooby Doo", poddanych "li i jedynie" drobnym modyfikacjom. Na przykład – zmieniłam różnicę wieku między Kudłatym a jego młodszą siostrą. W razie, gdyby dręczyło Was pytanie "dlaczego", powiem tylko tyle, że to przyda mi się w przyszłości. ;)**

**Miłego czytania!**

**VerMa**

* * *

Był 4 czerwca 1985 roku. Samuel Rogers, dwudziestopięcioletni policjant o jasnobrązowych, krótko ściętych włosach i szczerych, orzechowych oczach, wyszedł z budynku szpitala, niosąc na rękach swojego trzyletniego synka, Norville'a. W pracy był niezastąpiony ze względu na swoją siłę i odwagę, lecz nie zaliczał się do nadludzi, którzy potrafią poradzić sobie prawie ze wszystkim – świetnie gotują, umieją samodzielnie przeprowadzić nawet całkiem spory remont, a do tego pracują, udzielają się w wolontariacie, rozwijają swoje zainteresowania i zawsze jakimś cudem znajdują czas dla swojej rodziny... Krótko mówiąc, potrzebował pomocy. Jego żona, Jessica, oczekująca narodzin ich córeczki, Maggie, właśnie trafiła do szpitala, a on musiał zająć się synkiem. Problem polegał na tym, że nie był w stanie pogodzić opieki nad nim z pracą i wizytami u żony. Z tego też względu postanowił na kilka dni zostawić malca u swojego przyjaciela z czasów liceum, Skipa Jonesa, oraz jego żony, Peggy. Jednak mały Kudłaty, nazywany tak przez rodziców z powodu swoich wiecznie rozczochranych, jasnobrązowych włosów, nie był zadowolony z rozłąki z mamą.

– Ja cem do mamusi! – marudził.

– Tłumaczyłem ci przecież, że nie możesz teraz iść do mamusi. Pan doktor nie pozwolił – odparł pan Samuel Rogers, sadzając synka w foteliku i zapinając mu pasy, po czym usiadł za kierownicą, włączył silnik i wyjechał ze szpitalnego parkingu. – Powiedział, że mamusia musi odpocząć, bo później twoja siostrzyczka nie da jej spać.

– Ja nie cem sioscycki! Ja cem do mamusi! – upierał się chłopczyk.

– Poczekaj kilka dni, to będziesz miał i mamusię, i siostrzyczkę. I będziesz dużym, silnym, starszym bratem. Co ty na to?

– Cem do mamusi! – płakał maluch.

– Przecież lubisz ciocię Peggy – ojciec był już zdesperowany.

– Ale ja nie cem do cioci Peggy! Cem do mamusi!

– Posłuchaj, synku – pan Rogers zatrzymał samochód przed niedużym, otynkowanym na biało domem – i tak jesteśmy już na miejscu, więc przestań marudzić. I wiesz co? Jeśli będziesz grzeczny, to kupię ci twoje ulubione cukierki. Zgoda? – rzecz jasna, Samuel miał świadomość, że Jessie nie pochwaliłaby przekupywania małego Norville'a. Ale, cóż, Jessie była w szpitalu, a on nie wiedział już, co ma robić.

Kudłaty uważnie przyjrzał się swojemu tacie.

– Tak – powiedział w końcu, uśmiechając się na myśl o słodyczach.

– Grzeczny chłopiec – pan Rogers odetchnął z ulgą. Na szczęście, ulubione cukierki jego synka nie należały do najdroższych.

Drzwi, do których przykręcona była tabliczka z napisem "Skip i Peggy Jones", otworzyły się po drugim naciśnięciu dzwonka. W progu stanął blondwłosy mężczyzna średniego wzrostu. W porównaniu do Samuela, mierzącego prawie dwa metry, wydawał się jednak niski i drobny.

– Cześć, Sam – gospodarz uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok swoich gości.

– Czołem, Skip – przywitał się pan Rogers. – Gdzie jest Peggy?

– W łazience. Kąpie Freddy'ego. A to pewnie twój mały Norville?

– Tak, choć częściej nazywamy go Kudłatym.

– Nietrudno zgadnąć, dlaczego... – pan Jones zerknął na rozczochraną czuprynę synka swojego przyjaciela i znienacka mocno uderzył się dłonią w czoło. – Do licha, gdzie moje maniery! – zawołał, usuwając się z przejścia. – Wejdźcie, chłopcy.

– Skip, złotko, z kim rozmawiasz? – w korytarzu zjawiła się szczupła, blondwłosa kobieta, trzymając na rękach małe, ale bardzo ruchliwe zawiniątko z niebieskiego ręcznika. Na widok tego dziwnego czegoś mały Norville przywarł do lewej nogi swojego taty.

– Mamy gości – odrzekł Skip, wskazując na Samuela i Kudłatego.

– Norville, kochanie, jesteś wreszcie! – kobieta oddała zawiniątko mężowi, wzięła Kudłatego na ręce i pocałowała go w czoło.

– Ceść, ciociu Peggy – malec ufnie przytulił się do kobiety.

– Dzięki, że zgodziliście się nim zająć – powiedział Sam.

– Drobiazg – uśmiechnął się Skip, lekko rozcierając zawiniątko, które wręczyła mu żona. – Jeszcze nie zapomniałem, że Peggy i ja poznaliśmy się dzięki tobie i Jessie. A właśnie, jak ona się czuje?

– Całkiem dobrze, tyle że nie wolno jej wstawać aż do rozwiązania.

– A co to jest? – spytał nagle mały Norville.

– Dowiesz się, kiedy pójdziesz do szkoły – zapewniła go pani Jones.

– No, czas na mnie – pan Rogers pocałował policzek synka i pogładził jego niesforną czuprynę. – Pa, Kudłaty. Pamiętaj o naszej umowie.

To powiedziawszy, wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

– Tatusiu, puść – rozległ się nagle cienki głos.

Kudłaty nieco mocniej przywarł do pani Jones i wplótł paluszki w jej jasne włosy.

– To duch! – pisnął wystraszony.

Trzeba wam wiedzieć, że mały Norville okropnie bał się wszelkich duchów i potworów, odkąd pewnej nocy wygramolił się z łóżeczka i podreptał do sypialni rodziców. Pech chciał, że akurat wtedy państwo Rogersowie oglądali jakiś horror. Kiedy nieświadomy niczego brzdąc wszedł do pokoju, pierwszą rzeczą, którą zobaczył, był potwór na ekranie telewizora. Jessica i Samuel aż do rana mieli problem z uspokojeniem swego przerażonego, zapłakanego synka.

– Spokojnie, kochanie, to tylko Freddy – zaśmiała się ciocia Peggy.

– Fleddy? – powtórzył Kudłaty.

Wujek Skip odwinął trochę ręcznika. Okazało się, że krył się w nim mały, jasnowłosy chłopiec, trochę jeszcze mokry po kąpieli.

– To właśnie jest Freddy – oznajmił mężczyzna.

– Cio to zia chopcik? – spytał niepewnie Freddy, wskazując na Kudłatego.

– To Norville, twój nowy kolega – wyjaśniła jego mama. – Zostanie u nas przez kilka dni.

– Ja jestem Kudłaty, ciociu Peggy – oznajmił mały Norville.

x

Tydzień później Peggy, która właśnie sprzątała po obiedzie, usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi. Spokojnie wytarła ręce i poszła otworzyć. Na ganku stał Samuel, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha.

– Już po wszystkim – oznajmił radośnie. – Obyło się bez komplikacji. Mała jest zdrowa, mierzy 55 centymetrów i waży 3 kilogramy.

– Gratulacje – uśmiechnęła się Peggy. – Jak czuje się Jessie?

– Świetnie. Kazała mi przyprowadzić Kudłatego. Gdzie on jest?

– Przed chwilą Skip zabrał jego i Freddy'ego do ogrodu. Powiedział, że zamierza ich nauczyć grać w piłkę. Poczekaj chwilę, zaraz ich zawołam...

– Nie trzeba, sam tam pójdę i wezmę Norville'a. Jeszcze raz dzięki, że się nim zaopiekowaliście. Mam nadzieję, że był grzeczny.

– Grzeczny? Toż to aniołek. Wpadajcie do nas jak najczęściej.

* * *

**PS – Recenzje będą mile widziane. Nie trzeba do tego celu posiadać konta.**

**VM**


	2. Dziewczyny

**Cześć!**

**Właśnie udało mi się uporać z tzw. _writer's block_, czyli całkiem zwyczajnym brakiem inspiracji, więc - w****itam w rozdziale drugim. Od razu uprzedzam, że na Scooby'ego i zagadkę będziecie musieli zaczekać do następnego rozdziału. Ten posłużył mi za pretekst do zbadania tzw. mowy dziecięcej i przećwiczenia "przekładania jej na literki" (podziękowania za inspirację należą się Filigrance).**

**Miłego czytania!**

**VerMa**

* * *

Był piękny, letni dzień. Duża, wielobarwna piłka przeleciała przez niski parkan i wylądowała w sąsiednim ogrodzie. To akurat nie było nic nowego, bo czteroletniemu Kudłatemu Rogersowi i o rok młodszemu Freddy'emu Jonesowi dość często zdarzało się trafić piłką do ogródków sąsiadów. Tym razem jednak ogród, do którego wpadła zabawka, znajdował się za pięknym, dużym domem, należącym do państwa Blake'ów – właścicieli prężnie rozwijającej się firmy kosmetycznej i zarazem lokalnych bogaczy. Plotki głosiły, że oboje byli wyniośli i nieuprzejmi, więc nic dziwnego, że Jessica nie miała ochoty na spotkanie z nimi. Niestety, musiała odzyskać piłkę; w przeciwnym bowiem razie zarówno jej synek, jak i mały Freddy niewątpliwie wybuchnęliby płaczem głośnym na pół dzielnicy. O, nie. Tylko nie to. Kobieta podeszła do ogrodzenia i zajrzała na drugą stronę. Na nieszczęście, piłka upadła dość daleko i nie było mowy o tym, żeby odzyskać ją bez udziału sąsiadów.

Chwilę później z dużego domu wyszła niewysoka, drobna kobieta, prowadząca za rękę małą dziewczynkę. Obie miały na sobie lekkie, biało-różowe sukienki, białe kapelusze i różowe sandałki, a ponadto obie były rude jak wiewiórki.

– Mamusiu, pać, balonik! – dziewczynka wskazała na piłkę, zgubioną przez chłopców.

– To nie jest balonik, kochanie, to jest piłka – wyjaśniła spokojnie Mamusia.

– Pobawimy?

– Nie, bo to nie nasza piłka.

– Ale ja ciem! – upierała się mała.

– Przepraszam – odezwała się pani Rogers, nieco ośmielona łagodnym tonem, którego ruda kobieta użyła wobec dziewczynki – mój synek i jego kolega niechcący wrzucili piłkę do pani ogrodu. Czy może pani nam ją zwrócić?

– Widzisz, słonko? To jest piłka tamtych chłopców – powiedziała sąsiadka do swojej córeczki. – Chodź, oddamy im ją – dodała, podnosząc zabawkę i podchodząc do ogrodzenia.

– Dziękuję – uśmiechnęła się Jessica. – Jeszcze chwila i obaj zaczęliby wyć, jak dwa radiowozy.

– Ciekawe porównanie – zauważyła ruda kobieta i wyciągnęła rękę. – Proszę mi wybaczyć, nie przedstawiłam się. Elizabeth Blake.

– Jessica Rogers – Jessica podała dłoń sąsiadce. – Jest pani... inna, niż słyszałam – dodała po chwili.

– Domyślałam się tego – westchnęła pani Blake. – Plotki zwykle nie są łaskawe. Zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy rozsiewa je rozgoryczony były pracownik, zwolniony za usiłowanie defraudacji...

W tym momencie dało się słyszeć pociąganie nosem.

– Piłka... – córeczka sąsiadki z żalem patrzyła na Kudłatego i Freddy'ego, biegających za swoją odzyskaną zabawką.

– Daphne, nie możemy zabierać chłopcom ich piłki – tłumaczyła jej mama. – Chodź, pójdziemy na huśtawkę.

– Piłka...! – mała Daphne była już bliska płaczu.

Pani Rogers podjęła błyskawiczną decyzję.

– Przyjdźcie do nas – powiedziała. – Daphne pobawi się z chłopcami, a my porozmawiamy.

– Dziękujemy – Elizabeth uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

Od tamtego czasu Kudłaty, Freddy i Daphne spędzali dnie głównie w ogrodzie państwa Blake'ów, gdzie mała Daphne miała własny plac zabaw – huśtawki, piaskownicę, zjeżdżalnie, karuzelę, a nawet niedużą trampolinę. Kiedy przyszła zima, pan Jones i pan Blake zaczęli zabierać dzieci na pobliską górkę, skąd świetnie zjeżdżało się na sankach. Z nadejściem wiosny zaś można było nareszcie wypróbować rowerki, które wszyscy troje dostali pod choinkę (rolę Mikołaja odegrał brat pani Rogers, Albert, ale wiedzieli o tym tylko dorośli).

Tym sposobem minął rok i znów nastało lato. 31 lipca w mieście panował niemiłosierny wprost upał. Nie przeszkadzało to jednak Kudłatemu, Freddy'emu i Daphne, którzy, ubrani w koszulki bez rękawów i szorty, ścigali się na rowerkach w pobliżu domu państwa Rogersów.

– Telaz tam! – wyseplenił Freddy, pokazując na ulicę krzyżującą się z tą, przy której mieszkali Kudłaty i Daphne.

– Dobra! Kto ostatni psy drzewie, ten gapa! – krzyknął Kudłaty, mocno naciskając pedały i ostro ruszając z miejsca.

Drzewo okazało się być dalej, niż sądzili. Kiedy Kudłaty i Freddy, którzy dotąd zaciekle walczyli o prowadzenie, zaczęli dyszeć i sapać ze zmęczenia, Daphne gwałtownie przyspieszyła i wyprzedziła ich obu.

– Piechsa! Wyghałam! – zawołała tryumfalnie, obserwując zziajanych chłopców, zbliżających się do niej w iście żółwim tempie.

Nagle z nieba lunął rzęsisty deszcz. Dzieci zostawiły rowerki pod drzewem i schroniły się na ganku najbliższego domu. Niedługo później drzwi otworzyły się i stanęła w nich wysoka kobieta, ubrana w błękitną, sięgającą kolan sukienkę.

– Co robicie na zewnątrz w taką burzę, biedactwa? – spytała z troską, wpuszczając całą trójkę do domu. – Zresztą, to teraz nieważne... Chodźcie szybko do środka, musicie się ogrzać.

Daphne i chłopcy szybko zostali osuszeni, otuleni kocami i posadzeni na dużej, miękkiej kanapie. Następnie gospodyni – nawiasem mówiąc, młoda i ładna osoba o długich do ramion, ciemnobrązowych włosach, sympatycznej, okrągłej, piegowatej twarzy i zabawnym, lekko zadartym nosie, na którym nosiła okulary o cienkich, prostokątnych szkiełkach – wręczyła każdemu z nich po kubeczku herbaty i położyła na prostokątnym, niskim stoliku duży talerz z ciasteczkami. W pewnej chwili malutka, ciemnowłosa dziewczynka, dotąd siedząca przy małym stoliku w kącie pokoju i z zapałem coś rysująca, wstała ze swojego krzesełka, podbiegła do Miłej Pani (jak w myślach nazywał ją Kudłaty) i wręczyła jej jakąś kartkę.

– Dla ciebie – powiedziała z dumą.

– Śliczny obrazek. Dziękuję ci, skarbie – kobieta przytuliła dziewczynkę.

– Kto to jest? – spytał Freddy.

– To moja córeczka, Velma – wyjaśniła Miła Pani, kładąc na dłuższym stoliku papier i kredki. – Powiedzcie mi, jak się nazywają wasi rodzice i narysujcie coś dla nich. Zadzwonię do nich i powiem im, żeby się o was nie martwili.

x

Podczas, gdy dzieci zajęte były rysowaniem, kobieta otworzyła książkę telefoniczną, leżącą na półeczce w przedpokoju, wykręciła numer państwa Blake'ów i przyłożyła słuchawkę do ucha.

– Rezydencja państwa Blake'ów, słucham – odezwał się męski głos niedługo później.

– Nazywam się Alice Dinkley – przedstawiła się kobieta. – Czy mogę rozmawiać z panem Blakiem?

– Chwileczkę – jej rozmówca nacisnął jakiś guzik.

Po chwili na linii rozległ się inny głos:

– George Blake, słucham.

– Nazywam się Alice Dinkley – powtórzyła na wszelki wypadek Alice. – Jest u mnie pańska córka.

– Daphne! – krzyknął z przerażeniem pan Blake. – Ile pani za nią żąda? – spytał nerwowo.

– Źle mnie pan zrozumiał – stwierdziła spokojnie pani Dinkley. – Znalazłam ją na werandzie, przemoczoną do nitki. W tej chwili bawi się z moją córeczką i chłopcami od Rogersów i Jonesów.

– Bardzo panią przepraszam – w głosie George'a Blake'a dało się słyszeć zakłopotanie. – Jak mogę się pani odwdzięczyć?

– Wystarczy, jeśli pozwoli pan, żeby Daphne jeszcze trochę u nas została – odrzekła Alice. – Mój mąż odwiezie ją potem do domu. Co pan na to?

– Dobrze – zgodził się George.

Rozmowy z panią Rogers i panem Jonesem przebiegły już bez zbędnych nieporozumień. Zapewne dlatego, że Alice była bystra i nie miała zwyczaju powtarzać raz popełnionych błędów; dotyczyło to zwłaszcza niefortunnie użytych słów.

Kiedy wróciła do pokoju, troje młodszych dzieci zaglądało przez ramię chłopcu od Rogersów... zaraz, jak on miał na imię? Norman? Nie. Norbert? Nie, to też nie to...

– Norville? – kiedy chłopiec podniósł głowę, kobieta zorientowała się, że wymówiła jego imię na głos. Cóż, przynajmniej teraz już nie było mowy o pomyłce. – Co rysujesz? – spytała, żeby ukryć zakłopotanie.

– Mamę i tatę, i Maggie, i mnie – wyliczył malec na jednym oddechu.

– A kto to jest Maggie?

– Moja siostrzyczka.

– A moja mamusia ma dzidziusia – oznajmiła z dumą Velma.

Jej mama usiadła przy niej na podłodze i przytuliła ją, usiłując przy tym nie roześmiać się na głos.

– Mój ty mały głuptasku – powiedziała, gdy zdołała się opanować – na dzidziusia trzeba jeszcze trochę zaczekać.

– A to jest chłopsyk cy ziewsynka? – chciała wiedzieć Daphne.

– Dziewczynka. Velmuniu, skarbie, powiedz, jak będzie miała na imię twoja siostrzyczka?

– Maddie.

W pewnej chwili Kudłaty zauważył, że jakiś mężczyzna wszedł do pokoju i zaczął skradać się do Miłej Pani. Człowiek ten nie był wprawdzie tak wysoki, jak pan Rogers, pan Blake ani nawet jak pan Jones – ale w oczach pięcioletniego chłopca wyglądał na olbrzyma. Efekt grozy potęgował fakt, że nieznajomy miał bujne wąsy i wielkie okulary, a w dodatku ociekał wodą.

– AAAA! – Kudłaty zerwał się na równe nogi, wyminął Wąsacza i wybiegł na zewnątrz.

Kilka minut później, kompletnie przemoczony wpadł do kuchni swojego domu.

– MAMO! – wrzasnął, chowając się pod stołem.

– Co się stało, kochanie? – pani Rogers wydobyła synka z kryjówki i przytuliła go.

– Tata musi iść do tej dziewczynki, Velmy, i do jej mamy!

– Ale po co?

– Tam jest bandyta! Jest taki wysoki! I ma wąsy i okura... okulary! On może zrobić krzywdę Velmie i jej mamie, i... i tam jest jeszcze Fle... Freddy i Daphne!

Po chwili zadzwonił telefon, więc pani Rogers wyszła z kuchni, żeby go odebrać. Zorientowawszy się, że został sam, Kudłaty czym prędzej pobiegł za mamą. Gdy ją dogonił, właśnie mówiła do kogoś, kto znajdował się na drugim końcu linii:

– Jest już w domu, proszę się o niego nie martwić... Mówił coś o jakimś bandycie; czy wszystko jest w porz... Co takiego? – w tym momencie pani Rogers wybuchnęła śmiechem. – Tak, powiem mu – dodała, gdy trochę się uspokoiła. – Dziękuję, na pewno kiedyś przyjdziemy. Do widzenia – to powiedziawszy, odłożyła słuchawkę, spojrzała na synka i potrząsnęła głową. – Och, ty głuptasie – zachichotała – ten "bandyta", którego widziałeś, to był pan Dinkley. Tatuś małej Velmy.

x

Od tamtego dnia minęły trzy lata, w czasie których zaszło kilka sporych zmian. Najpierw, 30 sierpnia 1987 roku, Velmie urodziła się siostrzyczka. Rok później Kudłaty skończył sześć lat i poszedł do pierwszej klasy. Następnej wiosny piąte urodziny Velmy zostały zepsute przez klauna, który zrobił konfetti z encyklopedii, podarowanej jej przez stryjka Cosmo. Pod koniec lata rodzina Blake'ów przeprowadziła się do wielkiej willi na obrzeżach miasta, a we wrześniu Daphne i Freddy poszli do szkoły. Wreszcie przyszedł czas, by i mała Velma zaczęła naukę w miejskiej podstawówce. Jej rodzice byli z tego powodu bardzo dumni i podekscytowani, ale jej samej ten pomysł niezbyt się podobał.

– Nie chcę tam iść – marudziła, gdy mama otulała ją szalikiem. – Chcę być w domu i bawić się z Maddie i z tobą.

– Nie można bawić się przez całe życie, skarbie – tłumaczyła jej mama. – Trzeba się też uczyć. Właśnie po to jest szkoła: żeby dzieci nauczyły się wielu nowych rzeczy.

– A nie mogę uczyć się w domu? – Velma próbowała się targować.

– Mogłabyś – odparł jej tata, Gregory – ale w szkole są jeszcze inne dzieci, z którymi możesz się bawić na przerwach.

– A jeśli będą mi dokuczać, bo noszę okulary? – Velma niepewnie spojrzała na rodziców.

Pani Dinkley popatrzyła prosto w oczy swojej starszej córki.

– Nic złego ci się nie stanie, jeśli będziesz trzymać się blisko Kudłatego, Freda i Daphne – powiedziała stanowczo.

– To oni też tam będą? – ożywiła się Velma.

– Oczywiście – uśmiechnęła się Alice.

– Chodź, tatusiu! – Velma złapała ojca za rękę i zaczęła ciągnąć go w stronę drzwi. – Chodź, idziemy do szkoły!

W szkole nie było źle, jeśli nie liczyć tego, że aż do południa Velmie nie udało się zauważyć Daphne i chłopców. Ponieważ tego dnia była piękna pogoda, podczas dużej przerwy wszyscy uczniowie wyszli lub (w przypadku pierwszaków) zostali zabrani na szkolne podwórko. Velma potajemnie odłączyła się od swojej klasy i ruszyła na poszukiwanie swoich przyjaciół, gdyż zaczynała podejrzewać, że rodzice zwyczajnie blefowali, żeby skłonić ją do pójścia do szkoły. Była tak zajęta wypatrywaniem Daphne, Freda i Kudłatego, że zanim się spostrzegła, wpadła na kogoś. Okazało się, że był to wysoki, barczysty chłopak o rudych, kręconych włosach.

– Ej, mała, kup sobie białą laskę, skoro nie widzisz, gdzie leziesz! – warknął i jednym ruchem wielkiej łapy zdarł okulary z nosa dziewczynki.

– Oddaj mi okulary! – zażądała Velma.

Rudzielec jednak chwycił jeden z jej krótkich warkoczyków i pociągnął tak mocno, że zawyła z bólu.

– Zostaw ją, Ryży – rozkazał dziewczęcy głos.

– Zmuś mnie – zachichotał Ryży, ponownie ciągnąc Velmę za włosy.

– Skoro nalegasz... – westchnęła dziewczynka. – Fred! Kudłaty! – krzyknęła, chwyciła okulary i odciągnęła Velmę na bok.

Chłopcy rzucili się na Ryżego i przygnietli go do ziemi.

– A teraz przeproś – rozkazał Fred.

– Dobra, dobra, przepraszam – burknął Ryży, strząsając z siebie obu mniejszych chłopców, po czym wstał, otrzepał ubranie i poszedł sobie, mamrocząc coś pod nosem.

– Wszystko w porządku? – spytał Kudłaty, nachylając się nad Velmą.

– Tak. Dziękuję, kochani – odrzekła dziewczynka.

– Drobiazg – uśmiechnęła się Daphne. – Ale już nigdy więcej nie chodź sama, rozumiesz?

– Tak.

* * *

**Mam nadzieję, Filu, że tym razem naśladowanie mowy dzieci lepiej mi poszło. :)**

**I, oczywiście, miło byłoby dostać jakieś recenzje, żeby czuć, że to polskie pisanie ma rację bytu!**

**VM**


	3. Szczeniak i nocne strachy

**Cześć! :)**

**Witajcie w rozdziale trzecim. Jak obiecałam wcześniej, pojawiają się w nim Scooby i początek zagadki. Nie będę się jednak rozpisywać we wstępie, bo ten rozdział jest dość długi. A zatem...**

**Miłego czytania!**

**VerMa**

* * *

Nazajutrz po dziewiątych urodzinach Freda, 6 lipca 1992 roku, on i dziewczyny siedzieli w parku pod starym dębem, gdzie lada chwila miało się zjawić rodzeństwo Rogersów ze swoim zwierzakiem, którego dostali zaledwie dwa dni wcześniej.

– Ciekawe, jaki wygląda ten zwierzak Kudłatego i Maggie– odezwał się nagle Fred. – Może to papuga?

– Albo mały, puszysty kotek? – wtrąciła nieśmiało Velma.

– Moim zdaniem to będzie pies – orzekła stanowczo Daphne. – Inaczej nie umówiliby się z nami w parku.

– Cześć, kochani! – zawołał Kudłaty, biegnąc ku swoim przyjaciołom. – Poznajcie, kurczę, naszego nowego kumpla – dodał z dumą, wskazując na dużego, brązowego szczeniaka w czarne łaty.

– Mówiłam wam – tryumfowała Daphne.

Fred zignorował ją.

– Jak się wabi? – spytał, podchodząc do psiaka i ostrożnie głaszcząc go po łebku.

– Scooby Doo – powiedział szczeniak.

Velma pisnęła i szybko schowała się za Daphne.

– On umie mówić! Ale ekstra! – zawołał Fred.

– Och, Fred, nie bądź naiwny – prychnęła Daphne. – Jestem pewna, że Kudłaty znowu bawi się w brzuchomówcę.

– Nie tym razem – Kudłaty potrząsnął głową. – Kurczę, Scooby naprawdę umie mówić. Kurczę, wszystkie psy z jego rodziny to potrafią.

Tymczasem Maggie podeszła do Velmy, ciągle kryjącej się za plecami Daphne, i wzięła ją za rękę.

– Nie bój się – powiedziała. – Scooby to najkochańszy szczeniak na świecie. Nie zrobi ci nic złego. No, chodź.

Velma pozwoliła się podprowadzić do psa, wyciągnęła rękę i niepewnie pogłaskała go po mordce. W odpowiedzi zwierzak przewrócił ją na ziemię i przygniótł ją swoim ciężarem.

– Rety! Ratunku! – krzyknęła wystraszona Velma, usiłując wydostać się spod łap szczeniaka.

– Scooby! – zawołała oburzona Maggie.

– Złaź z Velmy! – rozkazał Kudłaty, ciągnąc psiaka za obrożę.

Scooby nie słuchał. Dokładnie obwąchał Velmę, a po chwili zaczął lizać ją po buzi.

– Rety! Przestań! To łaskocze! – wołała ona ze śmiechem. – Dość już! Dość, słyszysz? Przestań!

– Dobra, Scooby, teraz już, kurczę, naprawdę wystarczy – powiedział Kudłaty, z pomocą Maggie i Freda odciągając szczeniaka od dziewczynki.

– Łaczego? – nie rozumiał Scooby.

– Bo jeśli Velma mówi tak dużo, jak przed chwilą, to znaczy, że dzieje się coś poważnego – wyjaśniła Daphne, stawiając rozchichotaną przyjaciółkę na nogi i otrzepując ją z trawy.

– Nie kapuję – przyznał pies.

– Nic nie szkodzi. Niedługo zrozumiesz – pocieszył go Kudłaty.

Wbrew tym przewidywaniom, Scooby nigdy do końca nie zrozumiał małomówności Velmy. Nie przeszkodziło mu to jednak obdarzyć dziewczynki przyjaźnią – która, nawiasem mówiąc, okazała się być wzajemną.

Kolejną rzeczą, niezrozumiałą dla Scooby'ego (i nie tylko dla niego), było to, jakim cudem małomówna, spokojna i nieśmiała Velma mogła mieć tak rozgadaną, ruchliwą i przebojową siostrzyczkę, jak Madelyn, która na początku września poszła do zerówki. Velma, zapytana o to przez Daphne, wzruszyła ramionami i przyznała:

– Nie mam pojęcia. Wiem tylko, że mama kiedyś mówiła tacie, że musi prędko wrócić do pracy, bo Maddie zadaje o wiele za dużo pytań.

x

Była sobota, 3 października. Wieczorem, podczas spaceru, Kudłaty i Scooby znaleźli się w okolicy szkoły. Nie było to ich ulubione miejsce nawet za dnia, więc trudno się dziwić, że czuli się nieswojo, patrząc na opustoszały, ciemny budynek. Nie, zaraz, poprawka – w jednej sali paliło się jasne światło. Chłopiec i szczeniak spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem, zastanawiając się, co zrobić. Mogli podejść bliżej i zajrzeć przez okno do środka albo zwiać.

Po chwili obok okna przeszło coś wielkiego i czarnego na cienkich nóżkach.

– Co to jest? – spytał Scooby.

– Nie wiem – odszepnął Kudłaty – i, kurczę, nie mam najmniejszej ochoty się tego dowiedzieć. Szybko, piesku, zwiewajmy, zanim nas zauważy. A jeśli jutro podczas wieczornego spaceru zacznę iść w kierunku szkoły, to, kurczę, zrób coś dla mnie.

– Co?

– Odciągnij mnie w drugą stronę.

– Łobrze.

Nazajutrz opowiedzieli przyjaciołom o swojej przygodzie. Jak zapewne się domyślacie, Daphne nie uwierzyła w historię o dziwnym, czarnym stworze. Przewróciła tylko błękitnymi oczyma i skrzywiła się z dezaprobatą.

– Potwory nie istnieją – powiedziała cierpko. – To pewnie był tylko woźny.

– Woźny jest chory – zauważyła Velma. – Chłopcy nie mogli go widzieć.

– Ja wiem, co to było – oznajmił tryumfalnie Fred. – To był kosmita z planety Gondar. W "Panikarzu Narodowym" piszą, że Gondarianie przysłali na Ziemię swoich zwiadowców, żeby...

– Będę z tobą brutalnie szczera, Fred – przerwała mu Daphne. – Kosmici też nie istnieją.

– To w takim razie co widzieliśmy? – spytał Kudłaty.

– Jest tylko jeden sposób, żeby się tego dowiedzieć – stwierdził Fred. – Musimy tam pójść dziś wieczorem.

– Kurczę, wiesz co, Scooby – Kudłaty nerwowo spojrzał na swego psa – szczerze mówiąc, bałem się, że któreś z nich to powie.

Wieczorem dzieciaki wyszły z domu pod pozorem spaceru ze Scoobym (nawiasem mówiąc, było w tym trochę prawdy), po czym udały się pod szkołę. Gwoli ścisłości należy dodać, że Kudłaty i Scooby musieli zostać tam zaciągnięci przez Daphne i Freda.

– To tu widzieliście tego kosmitę? – spytał Fred, wskazując na jedyne oświetlone okno.

– Łak – potwierdził Scooby.

– Och, Fred! – zawołała z irytacją Daphne. – Przecież już ci mówiłam, że kosmici nie istnieją!

– Więc co widzieli Kudłaty i Scooby, panno Mądralińska?

– Nie wiem, ale to na pewno nie był kosmita!

Velma, patrząc wielkimi, przerażonymi oczami na swoich kłócących się przyjaciół, przytuliła się do Scooby'ego. Kudłaty natomiast odchrząknął i odezwał się nieśmiało:

– Eee... kochani...

Jak było do przewidzenia, nie zwróciło to niczyjej uwagi.

– "To nie był kosmita", tak? – indyczył się Fred. – Wiesz co? Myślę, że Gondarianie wyprali ci mózg, żebyś o nich zapomniała!

– To raczej tobie ktoś wyprał mózg z resztek rozumu! – krzyknęła Daphne.

– ZAMKNIJCIE SIĘ, DOBRA? – wrzasnął Kudłaty najgłośniej, jak mógł. Tym razem Fred i Daphne umilkli i spojrzeli na niego. – Zamiast się kłócić, lepiej, kurczę, po prostu zobaczcie to coś!

Fred i Daphne bez słowa wymienili spojrzenia, wzruszyli ramionami, podeszli do okna, wspięli się na palce i zajrzeli do środka.

– Yyyy! – jęknęła z obrzydzeniem Daphne, odwracając wzrok i stając z powrotem na całych stopach.

– Raju! – zawołał zachwycony Fred.

– Co tam jest? – spytała Velma, na próżno usiłując dosięgnąć parapetu.

– Wierz mi, lepiej, żebyś tego NIE widziała – wymamrotała Daphne. – Na samo wspomnienie robi mi się słabo...

Velma jednak nie ustawała w próbach doskoczenia do okna, więc Kudłaty ją podsadził. Chwilę później mała pisnęła ze strachu, zeskoczyła na ziemię i przytuliła się do Daphne.

– To na pewno Gondarianin – oznajmił zadowolony Fred. – Wygląda dokładnie tak, jak ten stwór ze zdjęcia w "Panikarzu Narodowym".

x

– Słuchajcie, przemyślałam to sobie – powiedziała Daphne w poniedziałek, spotkawszy się z przyjaciółmi podczas dużej przerwy. – To... COŚ, co widzieliśmy, wyglądało jak wielki pająk, zgadza się?

– Tak – odrzekli chórem pozostali.

– Teraz uwaga: on był sztuczny.

– Skąd ten wniosek? – dociekał Fred.

– Zastanów się przez chwilę, Sherlocku Jonesie. Przecież nie ma takich wielkich pająków.

– Oczywiście, że są! W "Panikarzu Narodowym" piszą, że...

– Mógłbyś wreszcie dać spokój temu szmatławcowi?

– Co...! – oburzył się Fred. – "Panikarz Narodowy" to poważna gazeta!

– Mniejsza z tym – westchnęła Daphne. – Tak czy owak, NA ZIEMI na pewno nie ma takich wielkich pająków.

– Kurczę, mam nadzieję, że masz rację, Daphne – powiedział Kudłaty.

– Ja łeż – dodał Scooby.

– Mówię wam, że ten stwór był prawdziwy – upierał się Fred. – Jeśli nie jest kosmitą, to w każdym razie na pewno został zmutowany przez Gondarian albo przez Ryżego Śledziucha. Mam rację, Velmo?

– Zapytam mojego taty – odrzekła wymijająco dziewczynka. – On dużo wie.

Po powrocie ze szkoły dowiedziała się od mamy, że tata pracuje w warsztacie i nie wolno mu przeszkadzać.

– Ale ja tylko chciałam go o coś zapytać – przekonywała Velma.

– Na pewno nie teraz. Tata jest bardzo zajęty – odparła stanowczo jej mama, wstawiając brytfankę z mięsem do piekarnika i zamykając drzwiczki. – A teraz idź po Maddie. Przeczytam wam bajkę.

Velma westchnęła i lekko potrząsnęła głową. Kiedy miała dwa latka, mama wprowadziła zwyczaj popołudniowego czytania bajek – i do tej pory go nie porzuciła. Być może ze względu na Madelyn, która z kolei miała nawyk włażenia mamie na kolana i dotykania wszystkich obrazków, nie przejmując się zbytnio tym, czy ma czyste ręce. Szczerze mówiąc, Velma niechętnie przyznawała się do tego sama przed sobą, ale nadal lubiła słuchać, jak mama moduluje głos w zależności od tego, czyją kwestię czytała... No, dobrze, wróćmy do meritum.

– MADDIE! – wrzasnęła Velma w kierunku schodów, prowadzących na piętro, gdzie znajdowały się sypialnie. – CZAS NA BAJKĘ!

Kilkanaście minut później do pokoju, gdzie dziewczynki słuchały bajki, zajrzał pan Dinkley.

– Aluś, skarbie, nie widziałaś przypadkiem moich przegubów kulowych? – spytał.

– Twój warsztat, twój bałagan – pani Dinkley spokojnie odsunęła palce Madelyn i przewróciła kartkę w książce. – Gdybyś co jakiś czas trochę tam posprzątał, może nie gubiłbyś tak często swoich rzeczy – dodała, spoglądając na męża z kpiącym uśmieszkiem.

– Tym razem spudłowałaś, kochana – odparował mężczyzna. – Kupiłem te części w piątek, czyli zaledwie trzy dni temu. Nie zdążyłbym ich zgubić, nawet gdybym miał w warsztacie totalny chaos. Wniosek jest oczywisty. Ktoś je ukradł.

– Greg, ty gubisz rzeczy nawet wtedy, gdy wokół panuje idealny porządek – kobieta lekceważąco machnęła ręką. – Zamiast stać tutaj i zawracać mi głowę, lepiej wróć do warsztatu i jeszcze raz dokładnie go przeszukaj.

– Mamo – odezwała się Velma, patrząc za odchodzącym ojcem – mogę iść z tatą i mu pomóc?

– Nie chcesz posłuchać bajki do końca?

– Mamo! – jęknęła dziewczynka. – Przecież umiem czytać! Mam już osiem lat!

– No, skoro tak, to biegnij pomóc tacie. Tylko pamiętaj, żadnego majsterkowania i brudzenia się smarem.

x

– Ach, to ty, Elfiku! Wejdź – pan Dinkley uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok swojej starszej córki.

– "Elfiku"? – Velma rozejrzała się ze zdziwioną miną.

– Mówiłem do ciebie – wyjaśnił jej tata. – Elfy są małe, sprytne i pomocne, tak samo, jak ty. Niech zgadnę: mama przysłała cię, żebyś pomogła mi szukać tych nieszczęsnych części, tak?

– Niezupełnie. Sama chciałam tu przyjść. Mama powiedziała tylko, że mam nie majsterkować i nie pobrudzić się smarem.

– Rzeczywiście, to do niej podobne – zaśmiał się mężczyzna. – A teraz przyjrzyj się temu rysunkowi i sprawdź, czy takie części nie wpadły w jakąś szczelinę, a ja jeszcze raz przeszukam szuflady.

Na kilka minut zapadła cisza. W końcu Velma odezwała się nieśmiało:

– Tato...

– O co chodzi, Elfiku? Znalazłaś coś?

– Nie, ale chcę cię o coś zapytać. Czy pająki są duże?

– To zależy od gatunku. Niektóre są tak małe, że nie da się ich zobaczyć bez mikroskopu, a inne to prawdziwe giganty.

– A czy istnieją takie duże, jak moja ręka?

– Tak.

– A takie duże, jak twoja ręka?

– Możliwe, ale jest ich bardzo niewiele.

– A takie duże, jak kot albo pies?

– Nie, na pewno nie.

– To znaczy, że nie ma też takich wielkich, jak samochód?

– Nie. Dlaczego mnie tak wypytujesz?

– Z ciekawości. Jeden z naszych szkolnych pająków ostatnio chyba urósł i chciałam wiedzieć, jaki może być duży...

– Boisz się go? – Gregory uważnie spojrzał na córkę.

– Trochę – przyznała dziewczynka.

– Zupełnie jak twoja mama – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem.

– Naprawdę?

– PAJĄK! AAAAAA! – rozległ się nagle przerażony wrzask.

– Chodź i sama zobacz – mężczyzna wziął córkę za rękę i oboje pobiegli do domu.

W przedpokoju omal nie wpadli na Madelyn, która z największą powagą powiedziała:

– Mama jest w kuchni i krzyczy. Chyba nie podobała jej się bajka.

Velma zachichotała, a Gregory chwycił rękę młodszej córeczki i pociągnął obie dziewczynki do kuchni. Ujrzeli tam Alice, skuloną na krześle, krzyczącą wniebogłosy i wskazującą na pająka, drepczącego po blacie stołu. Velma puściła rękę ojca, biegiem okrążyła stół, wdrapała się na krzesło i mocno przytuliła się do matki.

– Gregory, zabierz to! – zażądała kobieta, będąca już na skraju histerii.

Jej mąż wziął stworzonko na dłoń, przeniósł je na zewnętrzny parapet, zamknął okno i odwrócił się.

– Już po wszystkim, możecie przestać drżeć o swoje życie – powiedział, patrząc z rozbawieniem na żonę i starszą córkę.

– Bardzo śmieszne – prychnęła Alice.

– Mamo, dlaczego się bałaś? – spytała Madelyn.

– Nie lubię pająków – mruknęła kobieta, rumieniąc się z zakłopotaniem.

– Dlaczego?

– Nie wiem.

– Dlaczego?

– Po prostu nie wiem. Nie zadawaj już więcej pytań.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo mam zły humor.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo tu był pająk, a ja się ich boję.

– Dlaczego?

– Zaraz oszaleję! – jęknęła pani Dinkley, łapiąc się za głowę.

– Dlaczego? – spytała niewinnie Madelyn.

– Chodźcie, dziewczynki – odezwał się pan Dinkley. – Pobawimy się w berka w ogrodzie.

– Tak! – ucieszyła się Madelyn. – Berek! – krzyknęła, uderzając Velmę w ramię i wybiegła z kuchni, ścigana przez starszą siostrę.

– Dziękuję ci, mój drogi – powiedziała Alice, gdy za dziewczynkami zamknęły się drzwi.

– Drobiazg – Gregory uśmiechnął się szeroko i lekko zmierzwił włosy żony.

Miał zamiar coś dodać, ale naraz rozległ się głośny płacz. Mężczyzna i kobieta wymienili spojrzenia.

– Maddie – powiedzieli równocześnie i wybiegli na zewnątrz.

x

– No i, kurczę, co powiedział twój tata? – spytał Kudłaty następnego dnia.

– Nie ma takich wielkich pająków, jak ten, którego widzieliśmy – odrzekła Velma. – Nie ma nawet takich dużych, jak Scooby.

– Całe szczęście! – stwierdził szczeniak.

– Widzisz, Fred? – triumfowała Daphne. – Twoja teoria okazała się jedną wielką bzdurą.

– Tata Velmy nie jest nieomylny – zauważył Fred.

– Za to jest dorosły i wie o wiele więcej od ciebie – odparowała Daphne.

– Ja tam popieram Freda – odezwał się jakiś głos.

Obróciwszy się, Kudłaty i Scooby zobaczyli niezbyt wysokiego chłopca o brązowych włosach.

– Nie żartuj, Jeff – Daphne lekceważąco machnęła ręką. – Przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że teorie Freda nigdy się nie potwierdzają.

– Ale tym razem jest inaczej – odrzekł Jeff z bardzo poważną miną, dziwnie kontrastującą z jego pyzatą twarzą. – Ten pająk, o którym rozmawialiście, naprawdę się zmutował.

– Mówiłem wam! – zawołał ucieszony Fred.

– To jakaś paranoja – mruknęła Daphne, przewracając oczyma. – Niby jakim cudem ten pająk mógłby się zmutować sam z siebie?

– Przecież już ci mówiłem, że zmutowali go Gondarianie – odrzekł pobłażliwie Fred.

– A ja mówiłam ci, że kosmici nie istnieją! – krzyknęła zirytowana Daphne.

– Więc to pewnie sprawka Ryżego Śledziucha!

– Jasne! Tak samo, jak wtedy, kiedy myślałeś, że Ryży buchnął ci rękawiczki, a potem okazało się, że zostawiłeś je w domu! Dorośnij wreszcie, bo nie masz już pięciu lat!

– Oni zawsze tak się kłócą? – spytał cicho Jeff.

– Nie zawsze, ale dość często. Ja już się do tego, kurczę, przyzwyczaiłem – mruknął w odpowiedzi Kudłaty. – Kurczę, wiesz coś jeszcze o tym stworze?

– Tylko tyle, że jest bardzo niebezpieczny i należy trzymać się od niego z daleka.

– O, kurczę! W takim razie ja mogę ci od razu obiecać, że Scooby i ja będziemy zawsze, kurczę, wiali przed nim tak szybko, jak to, kurczę, możliwe.

– I łabierzemy ze łobą Vełmę – dodał Scooby, liżąc policzek dziewczynki.

* * *

**PS - Byłoby mi miło, gdyby ktoś zostawił chociaż jedną recenzję! :) Chciałabym się dowiedzieć, co się podobało, a co muszę poprawić. Tylko proszę zrobić to uprzejmie!**

**VM**


	4. Bohater potrzebny od zaraz

**Witajcie, Czytelnicy,***

**Korzystając z przerwy kwietniowo-majowej (rektor był tak miły, że nie kazał nam przychodzić na uczelnię w poniedziałek i wtorek), przedstawiam Wam czwarty już rozdział opowieści o pierwszym śledztwie Scooby'ego i jego paczki. Jak (mam nadzieję) wkrótce się przekonacie, sprawy tak jakby trochę się komplikują. Ale po co ja mam się rozpisywać, skoro możecie po prostu przeczytać!**

**Miłej zabawy!**

**VerMa**

*** - Oczywiście, zakładając, że czyta to ktoś oprócz Filigranki... (VM)**

* * *

To, co stało się trzy dni później, w piątek, miało na długo pozostać w pamięci Scooby'ego i Kudłatego. Głównie dlatego, że razem z resztą paczki zaliczyli kilka bliskich spotkań z pająkowatym stworem, przed którym ostrzegał ich Jeff. Ale, ale – chyba lepiej będzie, jeśli opowiem wszystko po kolei, prawda? A zatem było to tak...

Podczas jednej z porannych przerw w jednym ze szkolnych korytarzy rozległ się przerażony wrzask Ryżego Śledziucha. Kilkoro ciekawskich pierwszaków pobiegło w tamto miejsce, żeby zobaczyć, co się stało. Chwilę później wrócili, ścigani przez gigantycznego pająka.

– To ten potwór! Chodu! – krzyknął Jeff, po czym chwycił Daphne za rękę i rzucił się do ucieczki, ciągnąc dziewczynkę ze sobą.

Po tym okrzyku w szkole wybuchła panika. Nauczyciele robili, co mogli, żeby zapanować nad tłumem wystraszonych uczniów, ale szło im dość kiepsko. Niemniej jednak w końcu zdołali skierować dzieciaki ku drzwiom wyjściowym, niedaleko których stali Fred, Velma, Scooby i rodzeństwo Rogersów.

– Kurczę! Ratuj się, kto może, zanim nas stratują! – wrzasnął Kudłaty i zwiał. Fred i Maggie natychmiast pobiegli za nim. Scooby natomiast przykucnął i powiedział:

– Wskakuj, Vełmo! – po czym, gdy dziewczynka siedziała już na jego grzbiecie, pognał za resztą przyjaciół.

Kiedy już wszyscy znaleźli się na zewnątrz, Fred skinieniem ręki przywołał do siebie swoją ekipę i wydyszał:

– Czy wszyscy są cali?

– Kurczę, ja tak – sapnął Kudłaty.

– My łeż – zgłosił zziajany Scooby, kładąc się na ziemi, by Velma mogła zsiąść z jego grzbietu.

– I ja – wykrztusiła Daphne, usiłując złapać oddech. – Jeff... możesz już... puścić moją rękę...

– O... – mruknął chłopiec, czerwieniąc się po uszy. – Jasne. Przepraszam.

– W porządku – stwierdził zadowolony Fred – to znaczy, że możemy wrócić do szkoły.

– CO? – oczy pozostałych zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki.

– Wyjaśnijmy sobie coś, Fred – powiedział Kudłaty. – Kurczę, w szkole grasuje wielki, groźny pająk, który prawdopodobnie zeżarł Ryżego Śledziucha, a ty, kurczę, chcesz tam wrócić?

– Jasne. Przecież mamy zagadkę do rozwiązania.

– Niby jaką? – spytała Daphne.

– Czy tego pająka zmutował Ryży, czy może jest to sprawka Gondarian?

Velma, Scooby, Maggie i Jeff wymienili zdumione spojrzenia, Kudłaty znacząco popukał się w czoło, a Daphne potrząsnęła głową.

– Znowu to samo... – westchnęła. – Freddy, to będzie cud, jeśli przez ciebie nie osiwieję przedwcześnie.

– O co ci znowu chodzi?

– Po pierwsze, mówiłam ci już kilka razy, że kosmici nie istnieją.

– Ale "Panikarz Narodowy"...

– Jeszcze nie skończyłam. Po drugie, gdyby Ryży rzeczywiście był za to odpowiedzialny, to nie pozwoliłby się pożreć; a wygląda na to, że właśnie taki los go spotkał.

– To żaden dowód – upierał się Fred. – Ten stwór mógł zwrócić się przeciw swemu twórcy...

– Mógłbyś wreszcie przestać wygłaszać te durne teorie?

– Że co? – krzyknął urażony Fred.

Kudłaty, który zdążył domyślić się, czym to się skończy, postanowił interweniować. Stanął pomiędzy dwojgiem swoich przyjaciół, patrzących na siebie wilkiem, rozsunął ich na odległość swoich wyciągniętych ramion i powiedział surowo:

– Uspokójcie się oboje. Czy każda wasza rozmowa musi kończyć się kłótnią?

– To ona zaczęła! – poskarżył się Fred.

– Wcale nie! To on zaczął bredzić o kosmitach! – zawołała Daphne.

– Nie obchodzi mnie, kto zaczął. Nie możemy tu stać cały dzień, bo albo ten potwór zrobi z nami to samo, co z Ryżym, albo znajdzie nas jakiś nauczyciel i doniesie naszym rodzicom, a wtedy szlaban mamy pewny jak w banku. Krótko mówiąc, zdecydujcie się: rozwiązujemy zagadkę, jak chce Fred, czy idziemy do domu i pozwalamy, żeby sprawę załatwiła policja?

– Proste. Rozwiązujemy zagadkę – powiedzieli równocześnie Fred i Daphne.

– O, radości – mruknął niezadowolony Kudłaty.

– Super! – ucieszyła się Maggie. – Będziemy łapać bandytów, jak tata!

– O, nie, nic z tego. Ty pójdziesz tam – powiedział stanowczo jej starszy brat, kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu i wskazując na drogę, prowadzącą do ich domu. Przy tej okazji szepnął jej na ucho: – Kurczę, przygotuj popcorn i jakiś film. Scooby i ja przyjdziemy, gdy tylko uda mi się, kurczę, wybić im tę zagadkę z głowy. I, kurczę, zabierz Jeffa. Nie ufam mu.

– Więc nawet mnie nie odprowadzisz? – spytała żałośnie dziewczynka. – Co z ciebie za brat? Nie lubię cię! Jeff, TY mnie odprowadzisz do domu, prawda?

– Yyyy... – zawahał się chłopiec. – No, dobrze – zgodził się, gdy spostrzegł Daphne, rozmawiającą o czymś z Fredem. – Oni i tak mnie nie potrzebują – wymamrotał.

– Więc chodźmy – Maggie wzięła go za rękę i pociągnęła w stronę swojego domu. – A ty, Kudłaty, masz przechlapane! – dodała na odchodnym.

– Nareszcie – mruknął z ulgą Kudłaty kilka minut później, gdy jego siostra i Jeff zniknęli za zakrętem.

Wtem ktoś pociągnął go za rękę. Spojrzawszy w dół, ujrzał Velmę, która przyglądała mu się badawczo.

– Tak naprawdę wcale nie masz przechlapane, prawda? – bardziej stwierdziła, niż spytała.

Kudłaty uśmiechnął się do niej i zmierzwił jej grzywkę.

– Nie, nie mam – przyznał. – Jesteś, kurczę, bardzo bystra – dodał z uznaniem.

– Nie, to nie dlatego... – dziewczynka zarumieniła się. – Po prostu też mam siostrę... Myślisz, że kiedyś Daphne i Fred przestaną się tak często kłócić?

– Na pewno. A do tego czasu ty, Scooby i ja musimy, kurczę, trzymać się razem i uspokajać ich, żeby, kurczę, pewnego dnia nie skoczyli sobie do gardeł...

– Fred, czyś ty na głowę upadł? – rozległ się nagle podniesiony głos Daphne. – Nie będziemy robili żadnego podkopu!

– Chyba powinniśmy zacząć od razu – zauważyła Velma.

Kudłaty skinął głową i oboje podeszli do swoich przyjaciół, którzy byli o krok od kolejnej kłótni.

– Co tu się, kurczę, dzieje? – spytał Kudłaty.

– Fred wpadł na kolejny ze swoich idiotycznych pomysłów – wyjaśniła Daphne. – Wymyślił, że najprędzej dostaniemy się do szkoły, jeśli zrobimy podkop.

– No, a ktoś zna lepszy sposób? – spytał Fred.

– Tak. Drzwi – powiedział Kudłaty.

– Niestety, w tym problem – westchnęła Daphne. – Wszystkie drzwi są pozamykane.

– Już wiem! – Fred strzelił palcami. – To jeszcze prostsze, niż mój poprzedni plan. Kudłaty i Scooby wejdą na dach, wślizną się do szkoły i otworzą nam drzwi od środka.

– Kurczę, zapomnij, stary – powiedział od razu Kudłaty. – Scooby i ja nie zamierzamy, kurczę, włazić na żaden dach.

– Więc wciągniemy tam Velmę – zdecydował Fred. – Jest najlżejsza z nas, więc to nie powinno być trudne...

– Wybij to sobie z głowy – warknęła Daphne. – To dla niej zbyt niebezpieczne. Jak jesteś taki odważny, to sam się tam wdrap.

– Nie trzeba – odezwała się nagle Velma. – Tu jest otwarte okno.

– Brawo, mała – pochwalił ją Fred, z pomocą Scooby'ego wspinając się na parapet. – Dobra, wejdę pierwszy i...

– Uwaga! – syknął Kudłaty. – Dyro tu idzie!

Fred szybko wśliznął się przez okno do szkoły, a Kudłaty, Scooby i dziewczynki ukryli się w pobliskich krzakach. Gdy zagrożenie minęło, Fred wystawił głowę przez okno i teatralnym szeptem ponaglił swoich przyjaciół:

– Wchodźcie szybko, zanim wróci. Wciągnę was.

– Podsadź mnie, Scooby – poprosiła Daphne. – Twoja kolej, Velmo – dodała, kiedy już znalazła się po drugiej stronie okna.

Młodsza z dziewczynek stanęła na grzbiecie szczeniaka i wspięła się na palce.

– Nie dosięgnę – stwierdziła zawiedziona.

– Pomogę ci – powiedział Kudłaty, podnosząc ją tak wysoko, jak tylko mógł. – Miłej zabawy, detektywi! – dodał, gdy Fred i Daphne wciągnęli Velmę do środka.

– Zaraz! A wy dokąd się wybieracie? – Fred zmarszczył brwi.

– Do domu. Kurczę, nie wiem, jak wy, ale MY nie zamierzamy, kurczę, ryzykować spotkania z tym stworem. Prawda, Scooby?

– Nie – odrzekł pies.

– Kurczę, CO? – krzyknął Kudłaty. – Do tej pory zawsze, kurczę, wszystko robiliśmy razem!

– Nie łostawię Vełmy – oświadczył Scooby, wspinając się na tylne łapy i usiłując się wgramolić na parapet.

– Jakie to słodkie! – rozczuliła się Daphne.

Kudłaty westchnął ciężko.

– Dobra, kurczę, wygraliście – powiedział, podsadzając szczeniaka, po czym sam wskoczył na parapet i wśliznął się do sali, w której znajdowali się już jego przyjaciele. – Ale mam, kurczę, dziwne wrażenie, że to, kurczę, nie skończy się dobrze.

– Od kiedy jesteś takim czarnowidzem, stary? – spytał Fred, podczas gdy dziewczyny otwierały drzwi przy użyciu spinki do włosów.

– Od chwili, kiedy ty i Daphne postanowiliście rozwiązać tę zagadkę.

– Przestań marudzić, Kudłaty. Nic nam się nie stanie, jeśli będziemy ostrożni – odezwała się Daphne, otwierając drzwi, prowadzące na korytarz. – A teraz ruszcie się, chłopaki. Idziemy szukać śladów.

Niedługo później, kiedy cała paczka skradała się korytarzem na pierwszym piętrze, coś chrupnęło pod butem Daphne. Velma przykucnęła i przyjrzała się tajemniczym szklanym odłamkom, leżącym w jakimś płynie.

– Rety – powiedziała, wyciągając z cieczy niewielką karteczkę – właśnie znalazłaś poszlakę, Daphne.

– A co jest napisane na tej kartce? – zainteresował się Fred.

– To jakaś dziwna nazwa... chyba to jakieś lekarstwo. Moja mama na pewno wiedziałaby, do czego to służy...

– Ale gdyby wiedziała, że tu jesteś, zdenerwowałaby się i kazałaby twojemu tacie zabrać cię do domu – zauważył Kudłaty.

– Wiem. A to znaczy, że musimy pójść do biblioteki.

x

– Czego właściwie mamy szukać? – spytała Daphne, gdy Velma wręczyła jej jakąś książkę.

– Ty i Fred sprawdźcie, co kryje się pod tą nazwą z kartki, a ja spróbuję się dowiedzieć, czy mamy jeszcze szansę uratować Ryżego...

– Co takiego? – Fred zrobił wielkie oczy. – Przecież Ryży to łobuz jakich mało! Dlaczego chcesz go ratować?

– On też ma mamę i tatę – odrzekła cicho Velma.

– To prawda – przyznała Daphne. – To, że Ryży zachowuje się okropnie, nie znaczy, że my musimy być tacy sami. Chodź, Fred, bierzmy się do roboty.

– A co my mamy robić? – spytał Kudłaty.

– Stańcie na czatach – polecili Fred i Daphne, po czym pochylili się nad książką.

Zapadła cisza. Kilka minut później Velma podniosła wzrok znad przeglądanej encyklopedii.

– Znaleźliście coś? – spytała.

– Nie – odparli jednocześnie Fred i Daphne.

– KURCZĘ! To coś nas znalazło! – Kudłaty wskazał na straszydło, które właśnie stanęło w drzwiach, których pilnował.

– Chodu! – zaskomlał Scooby, uciekając z Kudłatym w kierunku drugiego wyjścia.

– Oni mają rację! – krzyknął Fred, chwytając Daphne i Velmę za ręce i rzucając się do ucieczki. – Trzeba wiać!

Dzieciaki długo biegały po całej szkole, ale straszydło nie dawało za wygraną. W pewnym momencie Daphne potknęła się i upadła na podłogę. Czym prędzej zerwała się na nogi i pobiegła dalej, jednak potwór zbliżał się do niej coraz szybciej.

– Pomocy! – krzyknęła dziewczynka.

Fred, który razem z resztą ekipy zdążył już schować się w jakiejś niezamkniętej na klucz sali, wybiegł na korytarz i popchnął Daphne na bok, w ramiona przyjaciół, którzy wciągnęli ją do kryjówki. Ułamek sekundy później chłopiec zniknął w gardzieli maszkary.

– FRED! – wrzasnęła pozostała czwórka.

– Kurczę! Biedny Fred! – rozpaczał Kudłaty. – Połknięty żywcem!

– Połknięty? Zaraz! – Velma wybiegła z pomieszczenia i pomknęła korytarzem. Pozostała trójka pognała za nią.

Wkrótce znaleźli się z powrotem w bibliotece. Velma podbiegła do stołu, na którym wcześniej zostawiła otwartą książkę – i aż pisnęła z radości.

– Rety, dobrze zapamiętałam – stwierdziła. – Pająki nie są w stanie połykać.

– Więc to znaczy, że to straszydło jest lipne, a Fred i Ryży żyją? – upewniała się Daphne.

– Właśnie – potwierdziła Velma. – Musimy ich uratować.

– A masz plan, jak to zrobić? – spytała Daphne.

Zanim Velma zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, Kudłaty złapał obie dziewczynki za ręce i pociągnął je ze sobą.

– Uciekajcie! – wrzasnął. – To coś znowu nas, kurczę, znalazło!

x

Podczas pościgu ktoś mocno chwycił Velmę od tyłu, zatkał jej buzię ręką i powlókł ją w kierunku odwrotnym do tego, w którym pobiegli Daphne, Kudłaty i Scooby. Dziewczynka próbowała się uwolnić, ale mimo to napastnik bez trudu wciągnął ją do jakiejś niedużej sali i związał jej ręce i nogi. Następnie zmusił ją do połknięcia całej garści jakichś tabletek, rzucił ją w kąt, postawił blisko niej dwie otwarte butelki i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi na klucz.

Przez kilka następnych minut dziewczynka, obolała i lekko oszołomiona po tym, jak wyrżnęła głową o ścianę, nie poruszyła się. W miarę upływu czasu czuła się coraz dziwniej. Kręciło jej się w głowie, chciało jej się spać, a przed jej oczami zdawały się wirować jakieś czarne płatki. Wtem usłyszała, że Scooby woła ją po imieniu, choć jego głos zdawał się dobiegać z tak daleka, że nie wiedziała, czy to nie omamy. Tak czy inaczej, poprosiła o pomoc, ale przy okazji odkryła, że nie jest w stanie mówić tak wyraźnie, jak zazwyczaj. Niedługo potem otoczyła ją ciemność.

x

W pewnej chwili Scooby zorientował się, że Velma zniknęła. Uznawszy, że Kudłaty i Daphne sobie poradzą, pies zawrócił, aby odnaleźć swoją małą przyjaciółkę. Nie mogła być daleko. Był tego pewien, bo wyczuwał jej zapach dość wyraźnie. Pozostawało tylko pytanie, czemu nie słyszał wołania o pomoc. Nastawił uszu, sądząc, że głos dziewczynki mógł zostać stłumiony przez knebel, lecz nie usłyszał nic, prócz bicia swego serca... nie, zaraz, był jeszcze czyjś oddech. Szczeniak poszedł za tym dźwiękiem i z pewnym zdumieniem stwierdził, że z tego samego kierunku dochodzi również zapach Velmy, pomieszany z niezbyt mocną, słodkawą wonią. Trop urwał się nagle w środku korytarza.

– Vełmo, gdzie jesteś? – zaskomlał żałośnie psiak.

Chwilę później jego czułe uszy wychwyciły jakiś bełkot. Minęło trochę czasu, zanim zdołał rozróżnić trzy najważniejsze słowa. Brzmiały one:

– Scooby... pomóż mi...

– Vełma! – ucieszył się Scooby, drapiąc w drzwi, zza których usłyszał głos. Kiedy to nic nie dało, stanął na tylnych łapach, chwycił klamkę zębami i, obróciwszy ją, spróbował otworzyć drzwi. Ani drgnęły.

Wtem szczeniak doznał uczucia, że ktoś lub coś go obserwuje. Obejrzawszy się do tyłu, zobaczył potwora, grasującego w szkole. To przestraszyło go tak bardzo, że rzucił się do ucieczki. Wkrótce przez jakieś otwarte drzwi wybiegł na zewnątrz. Ku jego zdumieniu, straszydło natychmiast zostawiło go w spokoju.

– Scooby! – zawołał jakiś głos.

– Fłeddy! – uradowany psiak przewrócił chłopca na ziemię i zaczął lizać go po twarzy.

– Też się cieszę, że cię widzę – zachichotał Fred. – Ale zejdź ze mnie. Musimy uratować Kudłatego i dziewczyny... a potem poszukamy Ryżego.

– A co z potwołem? – spytał Scooby.

– Pan dyrektor Abbott obiecał, że pomoże nam go złapać – wyjaśnił Fred wskazując na szpakowatego mężczyznę w średnim wieku, rozmawiającego z młodym, barczystym wuefistą.

Kilka sekund później obaj nauczyciele podeszli do chłopca i szczeniaka.

– Dobre wieści, Fred – oznajmił pan Abbott. – Pan Bates właśnie się do nas przyłączył.

– Zgadza się – potwierdził wuefista. – Mam już plan, jak pokonać tę szkaradę. Weźmiemy z kantorka dwie liny do wspinaczki i...

x

Chcąc złapać oddech, Kudłaty i Daphne ukryli się we wnęce, utworzonej przez szafki, stojące po obu stronach drzwi od jakiejś klasy.

– O, nie! – zawołała przerażona Daphne.

– Kurczę, co się stało? – spytał Kudłaty.

– Zgubiliśmy Velmę i Scooby'ego!

– Nie martw się. Kurczę, Scooby nie pozwoli, żeby Velmie stała się krzywda.

Daphne już chciała coś powiedzieć, gdy wtem zza rogu wyłoniły się olbrzymie szczęki potwora. Dzieci wrzasnęły ze strachu i rzuciły się do ucieczki. Niestety, wkrótce okazało się, że korytarz, którym pobiegli, kończy się ślepo.

– Jesteśmy w pułapce! – Daphne szybko wycofała się pod ścianę.

– I co teraz będzie? – drżący z trwogi Kudłaty przysunął się do niej i objął jej ramiona.

– Nie wiem! – bliska płaczu dziewczynka zamknęła oczy i przytuliła się do chłopca. – Ale nie chcę na to patrzeć!

Szczęki gigantycznego pająka znajdowały się już tylko pół metra od twarzy dzieci.

– Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś? – krzyknął rozpaczliwie Kudłaty, zaciskając powieki.

Wkrótce rozległo się głuche tąpnięcie. Słysząc ten dźwięk, przytuleni do siebie Daphne i Kudłaty otworzyli oczy. Skrępowane linami straszydło leżało na podłodze, a obok niego stały cztery postacie – brązowy szczeniak w czarne łaty, jasnowłosy chłopiec i dwóch mężczyzn.

– Fred! Scooby! – krzyknęli radośnie Daphne i Kudłaty, obejmując swoich przyjaciół.

– Och, tak się cieszę, że jesteś cały! – zawołała Daphne, rzucając się Fredowi na szyję. – Nie zdążyłam ci podziękować za to, że mnie uratowałeś!

– Drobiazg – Fred uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Wcale nie. Gdybyś przeze mnie zginął, nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczyła, że tak często się z tobą kłóciłam...

– Więc już wierzysz, że potwory naprawdę istnieją? – spytał z nadzieją chłopiec.

– Chyba sobie żartujesz. Dalej nie wierzę w potwory, ale mogę ci obiecać, że nie będę już na ciebie krzyczeć z tego powodu.

– Przepraszam, że wam przeszkadzam – odezwał się dyrektor – ale czy któreś z was może wyjaśnić, o co tu w ogóle chodzi?

* * *

**Cóż więcej mogę rzec? Zapraszam do komentowania - pisanie nie boli, jeśli nie trzyma się nadgarstków w nieodpowiedniej pozycji! :)**

**VM**


	5. Śpiąca Królewna

**Witajcie, Wy wszyscy, którzy to czytacie - a w szczególności Ty, Filigranko! :)**

**Przed wami piąty, przedostatni rozdział mojej opowieści o pierwszym śledztwie paczki Scooby'ego. Jeśli czytaliście przynajmniej poprzedni rozdział, to wiecie, że**** nie ujawniłam, kto odpowiadał za całe zamieszanie, a co więcej,**** zostawiłam Velmę w mało przyjemnej sytuacji. Oba te wątki zostają podjęte w niniejszym rozdziale. A zatem, już bez dalszych ceregieli...**

**Miłej zabawy!**

**VerMa**

* * *

Daphne, Fred i Kudłaty zbili się w ciasną gromadkę i przez pewien czas naradzali się szeptem. Tymczasem Scooby – który ciągle myślał o Velmie, potrzebującej pomocy – piszczał, skakał, skomlał i ciągnął ich za ubrania, żeby zwrócić na siebie ich uwagę; ale jedynym, co osiągnął, było to, że Kudłaty odsunął go na bok ze słowami:

– Kurczę, nie teraz, Scooby Doo.

– Od czego powinniśmy zacząć? – spytała wreszcie Daphne, zerkając na obu nauczycieli.

– Najlepiej od ujawnienia winowajców – zaproponował wuefista.

– Ja to zrobię! – Fred podbiegł do pokonanego pseudo-potwora i rozsunął zamek błyskawiczny, znajdujący się na brzusznej stronie korpusu straszydła. – Tędy uciekłem – wyjaśnił, widząc zdumione spojrzenia swoich przyjaciół, a następnie ściągnął czarną płachtę, która okrywała szkielet, wykonany z łukowato wygiętych, metalowych prętów, i jajowatą, metalową kapsułę, zajmującą większą część głowy pseudo-pająka. Wreszcie ostrożnie przyłożył palec do przycisku, znajdującego się na kapsule. – A teraz – powiedział uroczyście – mam zaszczyt przedstawić państwu winowajcę, którym jest... – w tym momencie zawiesił głos i nacisnął guzik. – Ryży Śledziuch! – oznajmił tryumfalnie, gdy kapsuła otwarła się, ukazując wszystkim krępego chłopca o rudych, kręconych włosach.

– Daphne! – rozległ się nagle czyjś okrzyk. Po chwili do dziewczynki podbiegł Jeff. – Daphne… Daphne, wszędzie cię szukałem... – wydyszał. – Jesteś cała?

– A ty gdzie tak długo się podziewałeś, głąbie kapuściany?! – wrzasnął rozeźlony Ryży.

Daphne zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała na Jeffa.

– Czy jest coś, o czym nie wiemy, a co chciałbyś nam powiedzieć? – spytała surowo.

Chłopiec zaczerwienił się po uszy.

– To... to był mój pomysł – wyznał cicho. – Chciałem... Chwila, co jest Scooby'emu?

Oczy wszystkich zwróciły się na szczeniaka, który biegał w kółko jak opętany, wyjąc przy tym rozpaczliwie.

– Scooby, kurczę, co się dzieje? – zaniepokoił się Kudłaty.

– Vełma! Vełma! – zaskomlał psiak.

– Racja! Gdzie ona jest? – Fred rozejrzał się dokoła.

– Tam, skąd nie może wścibiać nosa w nieswoje sprawy – odezwał się Ryży.

– Gdzie dokładnie? – dopytywał dyrektor.

– Nie powiem – odparł bezczelnie rudzielec.

– Ja wiem! – oznajmił Scooby. – Za mną, łędko!

– Idź po tę małą, Nick – polecił dyrektor wuefiście. – Ja przypilnuję tych dwóch łobuzów.

– Tak jest, proszę pana dyrektora – odrzekł młodszy nauczyciel i pobiegł za psem.

Wkrótce dotarli do drzwi, sprzed których wcześniej potwór przepłoszył Scooby'ego. Mężczyzna obrócił klamkę.

– Zamknięte – stwierdził. – Co to, jakieś żarty?

Pies w odpowiedzi tylko zaskomlał, drapiąc w drzwi.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że to te cwane hultaje zamknęły drzwi na klucz? – domyślił się pan Bates. Szczeniak pokiwał łbem. – No, dobrze, w takim razie się odsuń, bo muszę je wyważyć.

Kiedy już udało się im wejść do sali, Scooby bez wahania skierował się ku jednemu z kątów, gdzie leżała związana, mała, ciemnowłosa, piegowata dziewczynka w okularach. Była bardzo blada, miała zamknięte oczy i nie poruszała się. Pies polizał jej policzek, lecz ona nie zareagowała. Tymczasem wuefista, wyczuwszy w powietrzu duszący, słodkawy zapach, szybko otworzył okno na oścież. Rozejrzawszy się po pomieszczeniu, ujrzał w pobliżu nieprzytomnej dziewczynki dwie otwarte butelki z przezroczystą cieczą. Zerknąwszy na etykiety, prędko zakorkował oba naczynia i nachylił się nad dziewczynką, żeby sprawdzić jej puls i oddech. Następnie bez słowa zawinął małą w swoją bluzę, wziął ją na ręce i pobiegł do gabinetu dyrektora.

x

Tymczasem, we wspomnianym gabinecie, dyrektor przeprowadzał własne śledztwo.

– No, dobrze, wiemy, że "potwór" był w istocie mechaniczną zabawką, a inspiratorem całego zamieszania był Jeff; ale po co to wszystko zrobiliście?

– Chciałem, żeby Daphne zwróciła na mnie uwagę – mruknął Jeff, czerwieniąc się po raz drugi. – Ryży mi tylko pomagał...

– Dlaczego?

– Bo pracuje dla kosm... – zaczął Fred, ale Daphne zatkała mu usta ręką.

– Nie teraz, Freddy – powiedziała.

– Ten maminsynek potrzebował kogoś, kto zna się na mechanice – Ryży lekceważąco wzruszył ramionami – a w zamian za pomoc dał mi hulajnogę.

– Gdzie zdobyliście części do budowy tego niby-potwora?

– Większość znaleźliśmy na terenie szkoły – odrzekł rudzielec – a przeguby kulowe, łączące nogi z tułowiem, wzięliśmy z warsztatu jednego faceta.

– Mojego sąsiada – uzupełnił cicho Jeff i zarumienił się po raz kolejny, tym razem ze wstydu.

– On o tym wiedział?

Jeff spuścił wzrok i potrząsnął głową.

_***Retrospekcja***_

_"No, prawie gotowe" – oznajmił Ryży. – "Brakuje nam jeszcze tylko jednego."_

_"Czego?" – spytał Jeff._

___"_Przegubów kulowych."

___"_A jak to wygląda?"

___"_Tak, jak na tym rysunku. Zazwyczaj można je dostać w sklepie z narzędziami, ale właśnie dziś jakiś facet kupił ostatnie osiem sztuk."

___"_Mój sąsiad w wolnych chwilach zajmuje się majsterkowaniem. Może on będzie miał te kule przegubowe..."

_"Chciałeś powiedzieć PRZEGUBY KULOWE, ty ośle."_

_-x-_

_"Co ty wyprawiasz?" – krzyknął Jeff. – "Przecież to kradzież! Za to idzie się do więzienia! Dlaczego zwyczajnie nie poprosimy o te części?"_

_"Nie bądź mięczakiem" – Ryży spojrzał na niego z pogardą. – "Ten facet i tak nie zauważy, że je pożyczyliśmy. Zresztą zwrócimy je za parę dni, kiedy już będzie po wszystkim. Nikt nam nic nie zrobi."_

***Koniec retrospekcji***

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się z impetem i do gabinetu wbiegli pan Bates, niosący na rękach jakieś podłużne zawiniątko, oraz Scooby.

– Niech pan da mi jakiś scyzoryk i wezwie karetkę! –zażądał wuefista, kładąc zawiniątko na biurku dyrektora.

Kiedy rozwinął bluzę, oczom wszystkich ukazała się blada, związana, nieprzytomna Velma.

– Co jej się stało? – spytał pan Abbott, sięgając po słuchawkę.

– Czy ona... czy ona umarła? – szepnęła przerażona Daphne, chwytając dłonie Freda i Kudłatego.

– Znalazłem przy niej dwie otwarte butelki chloroformu. Myślę, że pan, jako chemik, wie lepiej ode mnie, jakie mogą być skutki użycia tego przez kogoś niedoświadczonego i, co gorsze, nieodpowiedzialnego – przy ostatnich słowach pan Bates spojrzał surowo na Jeffa i Ryżego.

Tymczasem starszy z mężczyzn zdołał dodzwonić się na pogotowie.

– Proszę przysłać karetkę do Szkoły Podstawowej w Coolsville, jedna z uczennic została zatruta... siedem do ośmiu lat... nieprzytomna, oddech słaby... moje nazwisko Abbott; John Abbott... Dobrze, czekamy.

– Trzeba jeszcze powiadomić rodziców – zauważył pan Bates.

Dyrektor skinął głową i podszedł do regału, na którym leżały kartoteki uczniów.

– Jak ona się nazywa? – spytał.

– V-Velma Dinkley – wykrztusił Fred, usiłując nie rozpłakać się jak małe dziecko.

– W której jest klasie?

– W trzeciej – odparł Kudłaty, przytrzymując Scooby'ego, który z cichym skowytem wyrywał się ku ich nieprzytomnej przyjaciółce.

Ambulans przyjechał pięć minut później. Przez cały ten czas dyrektor Abbott usiłował się dodzwonić do domu rodziny Dinkleyów, lecz bezskutecznie. W końcu się poddał. Gdy karetka zabrała Velmę do szpitala, mężczyzna odesłał Freda, Daphne, Kudłatego i Scooby'ego do domu pod nadzorem wuefisty, a Jeffa i Ryżego zatrzymał w swoim gabinecie.

– To, że wywołaliście w szkole panikę, żeby Jeff mógł zostać bohaterem, mogę jeszcze zrozumieć – powiedział, krążąc między drzwiami a biurkiem. – Ale dlaczego, u licha, próbowaliście otruć tę dziewczynkę?

– Ja o tym nie wiedziałem, przysięgam! – buczał Jeff. – Ryży powiedział, że musi coś załatwić i poszedł! Nie miałem pojęcia, gdzie był ani co robił!

– To znacznie pogarsza twoją sytuację – pan Abbott zwrócił się do Ryżego. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to biedne dziecko może przez ciebie umrzeć?

– I co z tego? – Ryży wzruszył ramionami. – To tylko przemądrzała, nikomu niepotrzebna kujonka.

Dyrektor zmarszczył brwi.

– Jej rodzice i przyjaciele na pewno mają inne zdanie na ten temat – powiedział surowo. – Jeśli chodzi o karę, to na razie obaj zostajecie zawieszeni.

– Na razie? – powtórzył wystraszony Jeff. – Czy to znaczy, że chce pan wymyślić dla nas jakąś inną, surowszą karę?

– Bynajmniej. Zamierzam tylko zgłosić tę sprawę policji; i nie gwarantuję, że nie traficie do więzienia za kradzież, dwa porwania i usiłowanie zabójstwa.

x

Dwóch sanitariuszy wbiegło do szpitalnego holu z noszami, na których leżała nieprzytomna, blada, ciemnowłosa, piegowata dziewczynka w okularach.

– Doktorze Stevens! – zawołał jeden z mężczyzn na widok wysokiego, ciemnoskórego mężczyzny o krótkich, czarnych włosach, ubranego w biały kitel.

– Co się dzieje? – lekarz podszedł do ratowników.

– Mamy tę zatrutą dziewczynkę. Dyrektor szkoły powiedział, że jakieś dwa łobuzy zamknęły ją w sali razem z dwiema otwartymi butelkami chloroformu.

– Nazwisko?

– John Abbott.

– Pytałem o tę małą.

– Velma Dinkley.

Kilka metrów dalej rozległ się brzęk tłuczonego szkła. Wysoka, ciemnowłosa, młoda kobieta w fartuchu pielęgniarki upuściła trzymaną w dłoniach tacę ze strzykawkami.

– Moje maleństwo! – krzyknęła przerażona, podbiegając do noszy i ujmując białą rączkę dziewczynki.

– Natychmiast zabierzcie małą na OIOM i podłączcie ją do respiratora – polecił dr Stevens, odciągając roztrzęsioną kobietę i przytrzymując ją. – Zaraz tam przyjdę.

– Tak jest – odrzekli chórem sanitariusze i pobiegli we wskazanym kierunku.

– Alice, proszę, spróbuj się uspokoić – mężczyzna posadził kobietę na najbliższym krześle. – Wszystko będzie dobrze, zaufaj mi... No, pięknie – mruknął pod nosem, gdy Alice zareagowała głośnym, rozpaczliwym płaczem – zamieniła się w fontannę...

– Co się stało? – zawołała inna, nieco starsza pielęgniarka, która przybiegła, zwabiona hałasem.

Doktor Stevens powtórzył jej to, co powiedzieli ratownicy.

– Bądź tak miła, Christine, i spróbuj ją uspokoić – dodał. – Ja powiadomię jej męża, a później zajmę się małą.

x

Odprowadziwszy powierzone mu dzieci (oraz szczeniaka) do domu Rogersów, pan Bates odszedł w poczuciu dobrze spełnionego obowiązku. Nie wiedział – nie mógł wiedzieć – że zaraz po tym Fred, Daphne, Kudłaty, Scooby i Maggie, która usłyszała całą historię od swego brata, pobiegli do domu Dinkleyów, chcąc zawiadomić tatę Velmy o tym, co się stało. Niestety, drzwi były zamknięte.

– I co tełaz złobimy? – spytał Scooby.

– Poczekajmy – zaproponowała Daphne. – Może pan Dinkley niedługo wróci.

Przez dłuższy czas wszyscy pięcioro w milczeniu siedzieli na schodach. Wreszcie Kudłaty odważył się odezwać:

– Fred...

– No?

– Skoro, kurczę, udało ci się uciec, to dlaczego, kurczę, od razu do nas nie wróciłeś?

– Pomyślałem, że najlepiej zrobię, jeśli sprowadzę pomoc...

– A dlaczego wybrałeś dyrektora? – spytała Daphne.

– Nie wybrałem. Po prostu wpadłem na niego, kiedy wybiegłem ze szkoły, i musiałem powiedzieć mu całą prawdę, bo inaczej wszyscy mielibyśmy jeszcze większe kłopoty.

Znów zapadła cisza, ale tym razem nikt nie ośmielił się jej przerwać. Po pewnym czasie zaczęło robić się chłodno, więc dzieci i Scooby przysunęli się do siebie nawzajem – i wkrótce wszyscy pozasypiali.

x

Scooby'ego obudził dźwięk zbliżających się kroków kilku osób. Otworzywszy oczy, zobaczył, że słońce już prawie zaszło, a do schodów zbliżają się rodzice jego przyjaciół.

– Co to ma znaczyć, dzieciaki? – spytał z wyrzutem pan Rogers. – Dlaczego nie jesteście w domu? Macie pojęcie, jak się o was martwiliśmy?

– Chcieliśmy tylko zobaczyć się z tatą Velmy – odrzekła ze skruchą Maggie.

– Ale po co? – spytała pani Rogers.

– Ve-Velma... k-ka-karetka... – chlipał Fred.

– Co Velma? Co karetka? – dopytywał pan Jones. Fred wybuchnął płaczem i ukrył twarz w maminej bluzce.

– V-Velmę za-zabrała k-k-ka-retka! – szlochała Daphne.

– Dlaczego? – drążyła pani Blake, gładząc rude włosy jedynaczki. – Co się stało?

– Ryży Śledziuch ją otruł! – zawył Kudłaty.

Dorośli wymienili spojrzenia.

– Rozdzielmy się – zaproponował pan Rogers. – Kochanie, ty, Peggy i Liza zabierzcie dzieciaki do domu. Skip, George, my trzej pojedziemy dowiedzieć się, w jakim stanie jest ta biedna mała.

x

Samuel delikatnie zastukał w szybę. Gregory i Alice spojrzeli w jego kierunku. Greg szepnął coś żonie na ucho, a gdy ona skinęła głową, pocałował ją w policzek i wymknął się na korytarz.

– Dobrze was widzieć, chłopcy – oznajmił, próbując się uśmiechnąć. Bezskutecznie. – Ale co tu robicie?

– Dzieci powiedziały nam, co się stało – wyjaśnił Samuel. – Co z nią?

– Źle – szepnął Gregory, zwieszając głowę. – Lekarze mówią, że może umrzeć tej nocy. A jeśli nawet przeżyje, to nie jest pewne, czy i kiedy się obudzi.

– A co tu robi Madelyn? – spytał Skip, zauważywszy młodszą siostrzyczkę Velmy, śpiącą na kolanach Alice. – Myślałem, że jest przeziębiona.

– Bo jest. Zaraz po tym, jak wróciłem z nią od lekarza, odebrałem telefon, że Velma trafiła do szpitala z powodu ciężkiego zatrucia. Tak się spieszyłem, że nie pomyślałem o tym, żeby odstawić Madelyn do Cosma i Lucy albo chociaż do opiekunki...

– Ja ją wezmę – zaoferował George. – Przenocuje w pokoju Daphne.

– Dziękuję – tym razem na twarzy Grega pojawił się lekki uśmiech.

– Drobiazg – George machnął ręką. – Przynajmniej tyle mogę zrobić dla ciebie i dla Ali... A właśnie, jak ona to wszystko znosi?

– Jest okropnie roztrzęsiona. Nie pamiętam, żeby kiedykolwiek wcześniej tak strasznie płakała. Wolę nie myśleć, co będzie, jeśli... jeśli Velma umrze... To takie kochane dziecko...

W tym momencie Gregory załamał się. Spod okularów wypłynęły mu dwie wielkie łzy i cicho potoczyły się po jego policzkach.

x

Tę noc państwo Dinkleyowie spędzili przy łóżku Velmy, trzymając się za ręce i nasłuchując miarowego pikania aparatury, rejestrującej pracę serca dziewczynki. Przez cały ten czas żadne z nich nie poruszyło się ani nic nie powiedziało; zupełnie tak, jakby się bali, że każde drgnienie i każdy dźwięk mogłyby zabić ich dziecko.

Nazajutrz, gdy słońce było już wysoko na niebie, mężczyzna bez słowa wstał z krzesła i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Niedługo później ktoś nieśmiało wszedł do środka, a po chwili drobna, ciepła dłoń dotknęła ramienia kobiety.

– Proszę pani... – rozległ się dziecięcy głos.

Pani Dinkley spojrzała w dół i zobaczyła wystraszonego, zapłakanego chłopca o brązowych włosach i błękitnych oczach.

– Ach, to ty, Jeff – powiedziała cicho. – Co tu robisz?

– Przyszedłem panią przeprosić – odrzekł chłopiec. – Daphne, Fred i Kudłaty powiedzieli, że to przeze mnie Velma jest tutaj, bo to ja poprosiłem Ryżego o pomoc... ale ja nie chciałem, żeby komuś stała się krzywda... Ryży przyniósł taki dziwny płyn i jakieś tabletki...

– Jakie tabletki?

– Nie wiem... nie widziałem nazwy... Ryży powiedział, że to nam pomoże, jeśli ktoś zacznie węszyć... Nie wiedziałem, co to jest ani jak działa... Przepraszam...

Kobieta wyjęła z torebki chusteczkę, otarła łzy z jego twarzy, otoczyła go ramieniem i przytuliła.

– Już dobrze, wybaczam ci – powiedziała łagodnie. – Nie płacz.

– Jak pani myśli, czy Velma też mi wybaczy?

– Na pewno, jeśli powiesz jej to, co powiedziałeś mnie.

– A kiedy będę mógł przyjść i ją przeprosić?

– Najlepiej zrób to od razu. Nie wiadomo, czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze będziesz miał okazję z nią porozmawiać...

– To znaczy, że... ona umrze?

– Mam nadzieję, że nie, ale ryzyko jest bardzo wysokie…

– Jeff, nie męcz pani – rozległ się czyjś głos. Do sali weszła mama chłopca. – Bardzo panią przepraszam za tego małego łobuziaka – dodała, gdy Jeff wyszedł na korytarz. – Zapewniam, że zostanie ukarany za te wybryki.

– Nie wątpię w to – odrzekła spokojnie pani Dinkley. – Zauważyłam, że strasznie gryzie go sumienie. Dla dziecka w jego wieku to chyba dostateczna kara.

– O... pani Grey... – mruknął bez entuzjazmu pan Dinkley, który właśnie wrócił, niosąc dwa kubki kawy. – Pani syn pięknie się odpłacił za to, że niedawno naprawiłem mu rower – dodał rozgoryczony.

– Przestań – powiedziała mu żona. – Przewinienie tego chłopca, przynajmniej w sprawie Velmy, jest mniejsze, niż ci się wydaje.

x

Bezpośrednie zagrożenie życia Velmy minęło po około dwóch tygodniach. Niemniej jednak nadal była utrzymywana w stanie śpiączki – czyli, jak określała to jej młodsza siostra, "bez przerwy spała". To sprawiało, że pani Dinkley, niemal nie odchodząca od łóżka swojej chorej córki, była wiecznie blada i niewyspana; pan Dinkley, przedtem żartujący niemal na okrągło, stał się niezwykle ponury i milczący; ba! nawet Madelyn zmarkotniała, choć zwykle była wesoła i rozgadana.

– Tatusiu, kiedy Velma wróci do domu? – spytała pewnego wieczora.

– Nie wiem. Na razie musi zostać w szpitalu – odrzekł cicho jej tata.

– Dlaczego? – nie rozumiała dziewczynka. – Przecież ona tylko śpi. Dlaczego nie może spać w domu?

Mężczyzna cicho westchnął.

– Lekarstwa, których potrzebuje Velma, są tylko w szpitalu – wyjaśnił. – Dość już tych pytań. Jest późno. Zamknij oczka i zaśnij.

– Tatusiu...

– Tak?

– Tęsknię za Velmą...

– Wiem, Księżniczko. Ja też za nią tęsknię. Śpij już – to powiedziawszy, pan Dinkley pocałował czoło córeczki. Zamierzał wyjść, ale dziewczynka złapała go za rękę.

– Nie idź, tatusiu – poprosiła.

x

Na początku listopada Madelyn znowu była w świetnym humorze; zdarzyło się to po raz pierwszy od dnia, gdy Velma trafiła do szpitala. Daphne – która już kiedyś zaobserwowała, że nastroje małej stanowią całkiem dobry wskaźnik tego, co czują jej rodzice i co dzieje się u niej w domu – domyśliła się, że to oznacza dobre wieści na temat Velmy.

– Maddie – zagadnęła ostrożnie, zastanawiając się, jak zadać pytanie, żeby zostać dobrze zrozumianą – czy Velma już się obudziła?

– Jeszcze nie – młodsza dziewczynka potrząsnęła głową. – Moja mama mówi, że Velma śpi tak mocno jak Śpiąca Królewna; ale to pan doktor ją obudzi, a nie królewicz, bo na królewicza trzeba by było czekać sto lat; a pan doktor obiecał, że Velma już niedługo się obudzi i wróci do domu, i będzie się ze mną bawić, i...

Daphne położyła rękę na jej buzi.

– Wystarczy, dziękuję ci – powiedziała spokojnie. – Powtórzę to Maggie i chłopakom.

* * *

**PS - Co to ja jeszcze...? Aha! Informacje zwrotne będą mile widziane! :)**

**VM**


	6. Wszystko dobre, co się dobrze kończy

**Moi drodzy,**

**To już ostatni rozdział opowieści o pierwszym śledztwie przyszłej Tajemniczej Spółki. Nie jestem mocna w pisaniu "listów pożegnalnych", więc...**

**Miłego czytania!**

**VerMa**

* * *

Kiedy Daphne przekazała dobre nowiny reszcie paczki, Kudłaty, Maggie i Fred złapali się za ręce i wykonali jakiś dziki taniec radości, śmiejąc się przy tym jak wariaci; Scooby natomiast wskoczył na ramiona Daphne, przewracając ją na podłogę, i zaczął lizać jej policzki, merdając ogonem z zawrotną wręcz prędkością.

– Scooby, zejdź ze mnie! – dziewczynka bezskutecznie usiłowała powstrzymać śmiech. – No, już, wystarczy, słyszysz? Pogniotę sobie ubranie!

Szczeniak nie usłuchał. Wkrótce jednak ktoś odciągnął go na bok, a po chwili drobna, pulchna, ciepła dłoń ujęła rękę Daphne.

– Pomogę ci wstać – zaoferował cichy, nieśmiały głos.

Spojrzawszy w górę, dziewczynka ujrzała Jeffa.

– Nie fatyguj się, dam sobie radę – powiedziała oschle, cofając swoją dłoń z jego uchwytu, po czym zwinnie skoczyła na nogi. Lekcje tańca jednak na coś się przydały.

– Dlaczego dalej tak źle mnie traktujesz? – spytał ze smutkiem chłopiec. Jego niebieskie oczy napełniły się łzami. – I właściwie dlaczego wszyscy patrzą na mnie jak na kryminalistę? Przecież oddałem te części, które ukradliśmy z Ryżym... rodzice Velmy mi wybaczyli... a zresztą ja nawet nie jej dotknąłem...

Była to prawda. Ryży – który, jak wykazało policyjne śledztwo, próbował otruć Velmę przy użyciu środków nasennych, podebranych wcześniej z apteczki swoich rodziców – został wyrzucony ze szkoły i na pół roku umieszczony w poprawczaku; w przypadku Jeffa, dzięki wstawiennictwu państwa Dinkleyów, skończyło się tylko na nadzorze kuratora. Nazajutrz po zapadnięciu wyroku pan Dinkley i dyrektor Abbott odbyli długą rozmowę, w wyniku której Jeff dostał możliwość powrotu do szkoły. Oczywiście, do tego czasu wszyscy jego przyjaciele (i nie tylko) wiedzieli już o jego udziale w sprawie "potwora" – i nie chcieli z nim nawet rozmawiać. Właściwie Daphne trochę go żałowała, ale cóż mogła poradzić?

– A ty, kurczę, co tu robisz? – spytał ostro Kudłaty, nagle zauważywszy niedoszłego bohatera. – Myślisz, kurczę, że wszystko będzie, kurczę, jak dawniej?

– Po tym, jak ty i Ryży współpracowaliście z kosmitami? Nie ma mowy! – dodał Fred.

– Fred, nie zaczynaj od nowa – ostrzegła Daphne. – A ty, Jeff, lepiej odejdź i nie wracaj.

– No wiesz? – Maggie spojrzała na nią z wyrzutem. – Myślałam, że jesteś mądrzejsza, Daphne... ale chyba się pomyliłam.

– O co ci, kurczę, chodzi? – nie zrozumiał Kudłaty.

– O to, żebyście wreszcie dali Jeffowi spokój. Traktujecie go o wiele za ostro.

– Za ostro?! Gdyby Velma umarła, on byłby za to współodpowiedzialny! – krzyknął Fred.

– Ale to się NIE stało! A w dodatku państwo Dinkley mu wybaczyli, więc nie rozumiem, czemu WY nie chcecie zrobić tego samego!

Na chwilę zapadła cisza. W końcu Daphne odezwała się nieśmiało:

– Wiecie, chłopaki... ona ma rację.

– No – mruknęli Fred i Kudłaty, czerwieniąc się po uszy.

– Więc mi wybaczycie? – spytał z nadzieją Jeff.

– Tak – powiedzieli Fred, Daphne, Kudłaty i Maggie, uśmiechając się do niego.

– Ja łeż – dodał Scooby, stając na tylnych łapach i liżąc chłopca po policzku.

x

Był poniedziałek, 16 listopada, około 8 rano. Promienie słońca, wpadające przez szparę między zasłonami, oświetlały małą dziewczynkę, leżącą bez ruchu wśród białej pościeli, i wyczerpaną kobietę – jej matkę – siedzącą przy łóżku i wyczekująco wpatrującą się w twarz dziecka. Wtem jakiś niewysoki, wąsaty mężczyzna podszedł do kobiety i dotknął jej ramienia.

– Idziemy do domu, kochanie – powiedział niezbyt głośno, ale za to stanowczo. – Twój dyżur skończył się dwanaście godzin temu.

– Nigdzie nie idę – kobieta potrząsnęła głową. – Velma przed chwilą się poruszyła.

– To nic nowego – zauważył pan Dinkley. – Jak zapewne pamiętasz, zaczęła unosić powieki już tydzień temu, ale na razie...

– Zobacz! – zawołała jego żona, chwytając go za koszulę i wskazując na Velmę, równie nieruchomą, jak wcześniej. – Poruszyła palcami!

– Nie chcę cię martwić, Aluś, ale chyba ci się przywidziało z przemęczenia...

– Zamilknij na chwilę – zniecierpliwiła się pani Dinkley. – Teraz już wiem, po kim Madelyn odziedziczyła gadulstwo... och, popatrz! – zawołała, gdy Velma poruszyła się po raz kolejny.

Mężczyzna i kobieta złapali się za ręce i wstrzymali oddech. Dziewczynka powoli otworzyła oczy, a następnie lekko je zmrużyła, wpatrując się w dwie zamazane twarze.

– Mama? Tata? – spytała, gdy objęły ją dwie pary ciepłych, silnych ramion.

– Tak, słoneczko – mama wzięła ją na kolana i pocałowała jej piegowaty policzek.

– Dlaczego tak mocno mnie przytulacie? – Velma była zdezorientowana. – Ja przecież spałam tylko jedną noc.

– Nieprawda, Elfiku – tata potrząsnął głową. – Łobuz, zwany Ryżym Śledziuchem, o mało nie otruł cię na śmierć. Lekarze uratowali ci życie, ale przez ponad miesiąc byłaś w śpiączce.

– W śpiączce? Co to znaczy?

– To znaczy, że spałaś tak mocno, jak Śpiąca Królewna – wyjaśniła pani Dinkley, kołysząc córeczkę w ramionach jak dzidziusia. – Tyle, że ciebie obudził dobry pan doktor.

– Przez cały ten czas Maddie ciągle o ciebie pytała, a my nie wiedzieliśmy, co jej mówić – dodał pan Dinkley zdławionym i nieco drżącym głosem.

Velma wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła jego wąsatej twarzy.

– Dlaczego płaczesz, tato? – zdziwiła się.

– To ze szczęścia, skarbie; cieszę się, że się obudziłaś. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo mama i ja baliśmy się, że stracimy cię na zawsze...

– To dlatego mama wcześniej nie mogła spać? – domyśliła się dziewczynka, wskazując na ciemne podkówki pod oczyma kobiety, która w międzyczasie usnęła.

– Można tak powiedzieć – uśmiechnął się mężczyzna, sadzając córeczkę na łóżku. – Niedługo wrócę. Muszę tylko zabrać mamę do domu i położyć ją do łóżka – dodał, chwytając swoją żonę wpół; następnie postawił ją na nogi i, zarzuciwszy sobie jej ramię na szyję, wyprowadził (czy raczej wywlókł) ją na korytarz.

x

Przysłowie mówi, że złe wieści szybko się rozchodzą. Ośmielę się jednak zaryzykować twierdzenie, że dobre są od nich szybsze. Tego popołudnia Madelyn wywołała sensację wśród swoich koleżanek, podskakując, piszcząc i krzycząc z radości, gdy ojciec powiedział jej, że Velma się obudziła. Nim minął kwadrans, dobrą wiadomość znali już wszyscy w szkole (łącznie z woźnym i higienistką), a Kudłaty, Fred i Maggie ponownie wykonali swój taniec radości – i tym razem dołączyli do nich Daphne i Scooby.

Około dwóch godzin później szeroko uśmiechnięty pan Dinkley lekko uchylił drzwi pokoiku, w którym leżała Velma.

– Zobacz, kto przyszedł cię odwiedzić, Elfiku – powiedział od progu.

– VELMA! – krzyknęli Fred, Daphne, Kudłaty, Maggie, Madelyn i Scooby. Po chwili pies i mała Maddie wskoczyli na kołdrę, a pozostali stanęli po obu stronach łóżka.

– Rety! – zawołała uszczęśliwiona Velma, obejmując siostrzyczkę i szczeniaka. – Tak się cieszę, że was widzę, kochani!

– Kurczę, my też się cieszymy – zapewnił ją Kudłaty, wraz z Fredem, Daphne i Maggie dołączając się do wspólnego uścisku.

– To dla ciebie – Madelyn wręczyła siostrze odrobinę pogiętą kartkę, na której narysowane były dwie uśmiechnięte dziewczynki, otoczone sercami i kwiatuszkami. Nad głowami dziewczynek znajdowały się niezgrabne, dziecięce kulfony, układające się w dwa imiona: _VELMA_ i _MADDIE_.

– Sama to napisałaś? – Velma była szczerze zdziwiona.

– Aha – odrzekła z dumą Madelyn. – Tata mnie nauczył, bo spędzał ze mną więcej czasu, bo mama prawie wcale nie przychodziła do domu, bo siedziała przy tobie i... i wiesz co? Tęskniłam za tobą.

– Wiem – powiedziała jej siostra.

– Masz ślicznego misia – zauważyła Maggie, biorąc do rąk pluszaka, leżącego na szafce obok łóżka.

– Od Jeffa – wyjaśniła Velma.

– Słucham? – zdumiał się Fred.

– Godzinę temu był tu z rodzicami, przeprosił mnie i dał mi tego misia.

– I... i wybaczyłaś mu? – spytała z wahaniem Daphne.

– Oczywiście. On nie miał nic wspólnego z tym, co zrobił Ryży, więc czemu miałabym mieć żal akurat do niego?

Daphne i chłopcy bez słowa spuścili wzrok.

– Większość jego kumpli się od niego odwróciła, stąd to pytanie – powiedziała szybko Maggie.

x

Velma wróciła do domu 25 listopada. Nazajutrz, w Święto Dziękczynienia, państwo Dinkleyowie wydali spore (jak na ich domowy budżet) przyjęcie, na które zaprosili rodzinę, przyjaciół i najbliższych sąsiadów. Velma, niewątpliwa gwiazda owego dnia, niemal cały ten czas spędziła na próbach ucieczki z kolan mamy, obsypującej (albo raczej zamęczającej) ją pieszczotami i całusami. Udało jej się zwiać dopiero wtedy, gdy stryjek Cosmo zaczął opowiadać o znaleziskach, które przywiózł do muzeum ze swojej ostatniej podróży – i była prawie pewna, że stryjek mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo.

Następnej wiosny czterej ojcowie wspólnymi siłami wybudowali domek na drzewie, rosnącym przy domu Rogersów, i wyposażyli go w przeróżne zabawki. Mieli bowiem nadzieję, że dzięki temu ich dzieci już nigdy nie będą się bawić w detektywów. Trzeba przyznać dzieciakom, że dość zręcznie ukrywały swoje hobby przez prawie trzy lata; w końcu jednak ich rodzice odkryli prawdę...

Ale to jest już nowa historia i opowiemy ją następnym razem.

* * *

**Tak, kochani, dobrze przeczytaliście! Napisałam "następnym razem", co oznacza, że planuję kontynuację, zwaną _sequelem_, a zatytułowaną _Ich wścibscy rodzice_! Mam nadzieję, że ta historia zainteresowała Was na tyle, że wrócicie po dalszy ciąg... gdy już się pojawi. Najbardziej prawdopodobny termin to lipiec, bo zbliża mi się sesja. :)**

**Jak zwykle jestem ciekawa Waszych opinii.**

**Pozdrawiam!**

**VM**


End file.
